


Is It Over Yet?

by LaddyAnonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Bottom Eren Yeager, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eventual Smut, Gay Sex, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Eren Yeager, Omega Eren Yeager, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, POV Third Person, Pregnancy, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaddyAnonymous/pseuds/LaddyAnonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji gets a crazy exciting idea for a new experiment when talking to Moblit one day. Determined to make it happen she spends weeks working to make this horrible experiment.<br/>After many failed attempts, she finally finds a way to do it.<br/>That's when the poor unexpecting Eren is spotted by this crazy woman and unknowingly drinks her newly made experiment when she puts it in his tea secretly.<br/>Little did she know successfully making this experiment work, would not only change two people's lives forever but also destory them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start

Hanji runs full speed into the hard wooden door expecting it to swing open with the force of her body slamming into it but instead slams face first into it. 

A sickly crack being heard as her nose and face collide with the hard door, breaking the septem inside her nose. 

She slowly slides down the door leaving a bloody trial from her bleeding nose on the dark wood and with a pain filled whisper says. "Oh... The door is locked" Before letting out a cry of pain as she grips her broken nose and rolls on her side holding it tightly as crimson red blood seeps through the cracks of her fingers.

The soft padding of boots can be heard in the distances as someone runs down the hallway and towards Hanji who is slumped on the cement tiled flooring. 

Soft and Smooth hands help up Hanji slowly from the floor. She finally looks up from her hands to see Moblit Berner with a concerned look on his face.

"Squad Leader... Are you alright?" He asks with a worry laced in his words.

"Moblit, just call me Hanji! " She yells out and grabs onto his under arms with a grin. "Guess what, I think I've gotten it right this time!"

"G-Gotten what right?!" He says, worry laced in his words. What Hanji has planned always involves him getting hurt and some poor unfortunate person getting even more hurt.

"You know ago three weeks when we were talking about pregnancy and what it would be like if a male could give birth to a child?" She waits for him to nod, blinking up at him with her grin still in place. "Well, for the past two weeks. I've taken the liberty to try and make a male pregnant!" She yells out in excitement, catching some looks from passers. "And I think I've finally got it! See!" She lets go of his left arm and reaches into her back pocket pulling out a little, clear, 10 cm, bottle filled to the top with light pink liquid inside. 

"Oh god." He whispers under his breath, slapping a hand to his face. 

"What's t-that?" He asks her pointing at the delicate looking bottle that's rested in her palms.

"Oh. This is my new experiment! It's finally done! doesn't it look beautiful? "She says, while shoving it in his face in excitement.

"Yes Squad Leader. Very b-beautiful. Who are you going to... use it on?" He asked her with a grimace, examining the bottle.

"I don't know yet! It all depends. "Just as Hanji says this, poor unexpecting Eren, opens the door and looks outside, spotting Hanji and Mobit.

"Hanji! Moblit! What're you- Hanji your nose is bleeding?!" He gasps. "Are you alright? What happened?!" He asks her.

"Oh yeah! Just had a bump in with the door! No biggy! Happens all the time." She says, waving him off with a smile. Moblit hands Hanji a handkerchief, accepting it, she presses it to her nose.

Eren says his goodbyes to Hanji and Moblit and pushes his way between the two, heading down the hallway. Where Mikasa waits for him, her eyes narrowed in suspicion at the two. Hanji waves at her as Moblit just shivers in fear.

"Moblit! He's perfect!" Hanji yells out, once the two are both out of ear shot, making him jump in surprise. He presses a finger to his lips, pressing a hand to Hanji's mouth.

"S-Squad L-Leader.. I don't think-" He begins but is cut off by an excited Hanji. 

"I wow fur a fck thuh Erwin-" Hanji's words are muffled by his hand.

"Erwin, what!?" Moblit whispers.

Hanji takes Moblit's hand off her mouth, whispering. "I know for a fact that Eren harbors a crush for Captain Levi. It may have been hero worship at first but everyone knows Captain Levi has this weird charm to him that just draws people to him. I don't see how though? He's so antisocial and glares so much. Maybe it's his fighting skills and brave act. I swear half the girls here are hungry for his swor-"

"Hanji!" Yells Moblit, cutting the crazy woman off, his face red as a tomato. 

"Oh, sorry. Off subject." She says sheepishly. 

"Even if Eren has a crush, is Levi going to be the pregnant one?" Moblit makes a face. "He'd be a scary pregnant person. But as I was saying.. Eren may have a crush but Levi doesn't! The only way to get them together would be Eren coming onto Levi!"

"Silly, Moblit. That's what this is for." She pulls out another bottle from her other back pocket but this time with a white creamy liquid inside it. "You, my little helper will be taking this and putting it in Levi's tea" She says and forcefully opens his stiff hand, shoving the bottle in his open palm, then closing it.

"Hanji, are you drugging Levi?" Moblit asks in a serious tone.

"Yes." She says.

"No! I'm sorry but no!" He yells at her, pushing the bottle back in her hands.

"It's alright! It's just something to get him going! So when he see's Eren he'll have no choice but to take him!" She says loudly, excitement clear as day on her face. "After they do the do. Eren will be pregnant. But maybe his titan doesn't need this. Maybe he can already get pregnant. Oh my god. I have to-"

"Hanji." Moblit groans, cutting her off. "I'm not helping you make Levi take advantage of Eren. I don't think Levi would be able to forgive himself."

"Moblit. Just think. Titan shifter, Humanitys strongest. Have a child. It'd be a miracle baby!" Hanji says, trying to mutilate him into doing it.

"Squad Leader. Please no! I'll do anything but this!" He says, pleading with her.

"Please Moblit. Just think, this child could save humanity." She says, placing her hands against his cheeks, caressing his face.

"H-Hanji." He whispers out.

"Please." She begs.

"Fine." He falls to her will, giving up and taking the bottle. She knew he'd do it. 

"So can you do it?" She asks him.

"Oh god. I have to deal with Levi." He shivers.

"What's the matter? It's just Levi?" At her words his eyes widen in shock. 

"Just Levi! Ma'am I think you're mistaken! Levi is not just Levi! He's scary!" His words are laced with fear.

"See you here, once you're done!" She spins around with a grin and runs off to search for Eren.


	2. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two!  
> Sorry if there are mistakes.  
> I hope you enjoy!

The sound of pots, pans, and silverware being knocked around was heard from the direction of the kitchen. It caught the attention of many and caused deep worry but no one dared to check because others had other duties at hand, cleaning.

The sound of something big and most likely made of glass, hitting the ground and shattering causes Eren to run to the kitchen faster. He had to go in there anyway, he had to make corporals tea.

He quickly runs into the kitchen to see Hanji standing in the middle of a circle of broken plates, pots, and god knows what else.

The crazy brunette turns her focus on the sound of approaching foot steps, a grin spreading on her lips as she sees Eren. Just who she was going to see soon.  
"Oh, Eren! It's you! I was planning to come looking for you soon! I was making us some tea!" She says, her grin brighting.

"I'll make the tea. Please just sit down, Hanji." Eren says, placing his hands on her shoulders, guiding her towards one of the stools. "First, I have to clean this up, though." He mutters, staring at the mess with a troubled expression on his face.  
He starts picking up the shards of glass and broken metal from the floor that have been scattered around. 

It's better to clean it up now then risk Captain seeing this mess. He'll surely freak out.

"Here! I'll help.. I did after all make this mess!" She says, standing up, only to be pushed back down on the stool.

"No, it's fine. Really it is." He says, cringing. She'll only make more of a mess. 

Once everything is cleaned up and put back in place, Eren starts to work on the tea- making sure Hanji is nowhere near anything she can break.

"Eren.. Would you join me? "She asks him.

"Uh.. I was suppose to go to Corporal Levi's office though-" The crazy woman quickly cuts him off with a shout, her eyes wide and wild. "I need to talk to you about something. You can just tell Levi I dragged you away!" Eren slowly nods, turning to grab a tray, placing the tea pot, some other things, and two tea cups on it.

Hanji walks off to the dining table. Eren follows behind her, a foot or two between them. Eren knew not to stand directly behind her, knowing her weird habit of stopping at the most random times and not wanting to end up with hot boiling tea staining his shirt and burning his chest.

She pulls a chair out, sitting down on it. "Sit next to me, Eren." She says, pulling the other chair out, patting her hand on the top.

"Let's talk!" She says, placing the two tea cups in front of her.

"Do you like sugar or milk in your tea?" She asks him as he sits down in the seat next to her.

"Uhm.. Sugar.. Please." He replies, a soft smile on his lips. 

"Good. So what I wanted to talk about is.... A new experiment I'm doing!"

"Oh no." He silently groans to himself, only loud enough for Hanji to hear him clearly. 

"Oh yes!" She says as she pours the steaming tea into the cups then adds two sugar cubes to his and four to her own. "It requires your help!"

Eren reaches for his cup of tea but is stopped by a sharp slap to his hand from Hanji. She quickly grabs it and puts it out of his reach.

"Not yet!….It's…uh…too hot!" She yells out. "Uhh" She quickly looks around the room for a distraction to keep the boy from looking her way. She spots a short fellow with a black under cut. "Look! Its Levi!" She yells out and points in a random direction making him turn around to look. Also catching the attention of a few other people from how loud she's was being.

"W-Where? I don't see him?" He goes to turn around to face her but is stopped.

"No! See him! Right there!" She grabs his head with one hand and points with her other hand at a short, black haired male.

"Whats he doing out here? I thought he had work to do though?" He narrows his eyes looking harder.

While Eren is trying to spot out if it's Levi. She reaches into her pocket, pulling out the bottle, she pops the lid off with her thumb and pours a small amount in.

"Hanji, that guys too tall to be Levi. I don't think it's him." Eren says turning to look at Hanji, who at that moment panicked and dumped the whole bottle in his tea.

"Shoot." She mutters, placing her palms flat out on the table. She meets Eren's eyes with her own wide ones. "You sure, dear? Maybe he's wearing his heel boots." 

"I don't think so." He says in a confused tone, turning his head to look again.

Hanji quickly shoves her two fingers in his tea, hissing at the stinging burn but other wise getting the bottle out.

"Oh, Yeah. You're right. That couldn't be him." She says with a laugh, placing the bottle back into her pocket as he turns his head back to face her.

She grabs the tea cup and shoves it in his face, making him go cross eyed slightly. 

"Here, Drink up. It's cool now." She says.

He slowly takes the tea cup from her hands, unsurely. He looks down at the dark tan liquid, debating whether or not it was safe to drink.  
He looks over at Hanji, who has this almost starving look in her crazy eyes. He slowly brings the cup to his lips, taking a little sip of it as she watches him with wide eyes.

"How is it?" She asks him.

"It's good." He takes another sip to prove his point, smiling as well. "It kind of has a sweet, tangy taste.. I swear I just made some plain black tea-"

"I must have put too much sugar!" Hanji cuts him off.

"Oh, you're right. The sugar must be it" His tone still states unsure but he continues to drink it anyway.

She picks up her own cup of tea and takes a sip of it, cringing. She hadn't put enough sugar in her cup. Hadn't she put four cubes in it? 

She looks over at Eren again, how is continuing to enjoy his tea. Hopefully I didn't put too much in.

I wonder how Moblit is doing?

•▪•▪•▪←★•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪★→•▪•▪▪•▪•

Moblit Berner's Prov.

Moblit takes a deep steady breath then slowly lets it out before he knocks on the wooden door with his shaky, sweaty hands.

Why me? Why did I have to do this?

"What?" Came the sharp reply from a deep, irritated voice filled with exhaustion.

"Uh..M-Moblit..S-Sir." He stutters out, his fingers gripping into the tea platter hard, turning his fingers white from the pressure. 

"What do you want?" Comes another reply, followed by a little grumble and shuffling of papers.

"I have y-your..uh..tea, Captain." Moblit says, his voice shaky.

"Come in." Is all he says.

He slowly grabs the door knob, turning it, he inhales deeply, opening the door. He slowly enters, turning around to face the door, gentling kicking it shut with his foot.  
Unsure of what to do next, he stares at the door for a few minutes till he's interrupted. 

"I know my door is a very beautiful site but I'd like my tea. So if you would, bring it over here please." 

He turns to face the Captain and walks towards his desk. He spots a little side table and walks over to it, placing the tea there and turning his back to the Captain.  
It'd probably be a horrible idea to make it in front of him. 

He places a cup down on the tray, grabbing the tea pot and pouring some tea into the cup. The problem his Captain likes his tea plain, so this is going to be hard if I'm caught. He doesn't like any add-ons in his tea.

He looks behind his shoulder at Levi, the raven haired male is looking down at his pile of papers and nowhere at him.  
Which is great.

Okay, I can do this. If I do it quickly without being loud. It'll be fine. 

He pulls the little bottle of white liquid out of his front pocket, staring down at it in his palm.

Okay. 1.

He opens the lid, a little pop sound being made. His body stiffens but the Captain hasn't made a sound.

2.

He looks behind his shoulder once more, the captain was still occupied by his papers, at the moment reading one and rubbing his temple.  
While he's busy, Moblit pours the white liquid into the cup of tea, mixing it slowly with a spoon. The liquid surprisingly didn't turn tan.

3.

He closes the bottle and places it back in his front pocket.

"Oi, Moblit." Comes the Captains voice.

His whole body freezes up.

I'm dead. I'm dead. He seen me. Oh god. I'm dead. Hanji please save me.

"Where's Eren?" Levi simply asks, looking up from his papers for a moment to meet his eyes. 

The feeling of relief almost makes him want to fall to his knees and sob out crying. He thought he had been caught, he thought his life was over.

He picks up the cup of tea, placing it on a little plate and pick it up, walking over to Levi, placing the cup by his papers.

"Squad Leader Hanji took him. So I was ordered to bring you tea, sir. " Moblit replies.

He stands by the desk watching as Levi picks up the cup of tea and brings it to his lips, but before the cup touches his lips, he sits it back down and signs one of the papers.

Please just drink it.

He once again picks up the glass, in his weird way, gripping the top with his finger tips. How he doesn't drop it is surprising.

Drink it, chants Moblit in his head.

He presses the edge against his lips but doesn't take a sip. That's when Moblit realizes that Levi's staring at him.  
Moblit also realizes, he's been starring intensely at his lips.

"You look like you're about to out-right shit on my floor." Is all the blunt little man says.

 

Moblits face heats up, pink flushing his cheeks. He turns, walking towards the door, Levi still watching him with a raised eyebrow. He opens the door and turns to Levi. "Sorry to have disturbed you, sir." He saluts and turns, walking out the door. 

Once he's outside of the room, he presses his back against the door, panting.

Oh god. Never again.  
Never ever, ever again!

•▪•▪•▪←★•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪★→•▪•▪▪•▪•

Just as promised Hanji and Moblit meet in front of that same door but at night.

"So did you get Levi to drink that liquid I gave you?" She asks, as soon as she spots him.

"Y-Yeah. Well at least I think he did. I had to leave the room before I could see, but when I went back in to get the dirty dishes after he left, there was nothing in the tea cup." He explains, fidgeting.

"Good. Now we just wait. By tonight Eren and Levi should be doing the do!" She says with a crazy smile.

"I hope. " Moblit replies, a deep sigh escaping his lips at the end.

Now we wait..


	3. Old men are such trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post a chapter today but I forced myself to. I felt bad for taking so long.  
> Please enjoy!

Hanji had waited and waited but neither of them had done anything. She wasn't all that happy about this discovery. 

Eren was still with Mikasa, only showing signs of discomfort here and there. Levi hadn't left his office much but she had spotted him once. A recruit had been leaving his office, so she got to see inside as the door was shutting. 

He was sitting at his desk, jacket pulled off, thrown on the back of his chair, the first few buttons of his white button up opened. He was using some of the paper work as a fan to cool down himself. His face was flushed, sweat pouring down his porcelain skin.

It was clear he was being affected by the tea but he was so determined to do his work, he doesn't pay attention to his own needs. 

"Moblit." She says, looking over to the poorly shaken man, sitting to her right eating his lunch. "Do you think... I made a mistake?" She asks him. 

He shakes his head, putting his roll of bread down on the tray, turning in his seat to face Hanji. "I don't think you thought all the way ahead. They aren't just going to have sex. There's a possibility of Levi having sex with someone else and Eren getting impregnated by another recruit or possibly a guard." 

Hanji eyes widen, she goes to stand up but is stopped by Moblit yanking on her sleeve. "Moblit, I need to go and check on them. What if Eren gets raped by a ungrateful, unintelligent-"

"Hanji, calm down. The guards for Eren are Levi and his squad. No recruits would dare try to have sex with a titan shifter." Moblit cuts her off, calming her down.

"Are you sure though? I seen those 3 guys staring him down not that long ago. Ray, Bart, and Alejandro." She exclaims, slamming her fist against the table. "They can't ruin my plans!"

"Wait, who are Ray, Bart, and Alejandro?" Moblit asks her in confusion, never recalling those three particular recruits before. 

"Maybe it was Ren, Brad, and Alexander?" She says in confusion, her brows drawn together in confusion as she thinks.

"What do they look like?" Asks Moblit.

"Ren was super buff, muscles, blond hair and a cocky smirk. Brad was super tall, short black hair, and looked very nervous. Or as Levi would say Constipated." She says, her laughter loud and booming.

"I think you mean Reiner and Bertholdt. Who's Alejandro- or Alexander?" He didn't remember any other guys hanging out with those two, besides Jean and Marco.

"A short moody blond boy. Kinda like a short mike with how pointy his nose is and that long hair." She says with a giggle.

"Umm..Hanji that'd be Annie. He's a she." He awkwardly points out with a blush, scraping his cheek with his fingers.

"Oh, well if she didn't slouch so much and hide her face with her bangs. I'd be able to see her better." Hanji said with another booming laugh.

Moblit puts his finger to his lips and makes a shushing sound to Hanji. He leans in towards her and whispers in her ear. "Maybe the liquid takes time to set in?" He knew by now most recruits and other passers were staring at them. So it wasn't best to be loud at this moment. 

She nods, staring down at the table in thought. Moblit turns his attention back on his food, picking up his spoon and dipping it in the soup. It was an odd color but of course it was cooked by probably Oluo. Rumor has it, he sucks at cooking. 

Hanji suddenly yells, scaring Moblit and making him choke on his spoon full of soup. She turns pulling on his shirt collar and pulling him towards her. She presses her lips a little to close to his ear lobe, making him blush as her lips brush against it with every word. "I have a plan. I'll go see Levi and see how far gone he is. You lead Eren to Levi's office. Once we get him in. I want you to give me the key and I'll lock them in together." She pulls back with a grin, her eyes shining brightly in excitement. 

"I don't know, where to get the key though!" He whispers back, turning to face her. She frowns, her eyes become dazed as she stares at Moblit's face in thought. 

"Levi's office key." She mutters in a mantra, thinking. "I think, it's in one of Levi's desk drawers." She says out loud to no one in particular. 

When her eyes finally focuse, she grabs both of Moblit's hands, staring into his eyes. "Don't worry, I'll get it." She says with a smile, letting go of his hands. She stands up from her seat. 

"Wait, Hanji! You need to eat your food!" Moblit yells out to her as she runs off.

She stops and turns around. "You go ahead and eat it!" She say, waving goodbye and grining. 

•▪•▪•▪←★•▪•▪•▪•▪•▪★→•▪•▪▪•▪•

Hanji Zoe at the moment was standing in front of Caption Levi's office, staring at the door. For the first time in her life, she was scared but because of how excited she was. She was so excited, she was scared to see what she made. How was he reacting to her new experiment.   
Well it wasn't really new, she had made it a long time ago but never used it. Never had the need to. She wasn't looking to have sexual intercourse with anyone, but how glad she was that she had thought to even try and make it in the first place.

He was behind this door, sitting at his desk, probably with a glass of black tea, holding it in his weird way with the tips of his fingers gripping the top of the tea glass. Hanji had seen many, many failed admits from people that thought they could do it. It was really funny, well at least, that's what Hanji thought. 

She had been right. As she pushed open the door and looked inside, the little raven haired man was sitting at his desk with a cup of tea. The only odd thing was the sweat pouring off his skin, his ruffled messy, sweaty hair. She could tell he had been running his fingers through it recently. His bangs pressed against his face from his sweating was probably highly uncomfortable for him.

One of the windows were wide open, his shirt now even more open, showing off a little bit of his abs. Sweat making them shine. His hair was pushed back, messy and wild. His cheeks and down to his neck flushed a light shade of rosy pink. His shirt sleeves were rolled up to the albows, showing off his muscler arms of beauty. This man was a walking sex god in women's eyes. Even Hanji could admit he was fine as hell but he just didn't tickle her fancy.

He looked up at the sound of his door opening, his glare becoming even more strong at the sight of the crazy brunette."What do you want?"

"Just wanted to check on my dear friend!" Hanji said with a happy tone and a smile.

"Go away. Not in the mood right now." He says, turning his gaze back on the papers.

"Why?" She says with a pout. "Because your annoying. That's why." He places his glass down on the table, slowly, his hands very unsteady. 

"You okay, Levi?" She asks him, she holds back a smirk at the sight of his discomfort. It meant it was working well. This man was just good with self control. His glare focused on her again, he grabs one of his shaky hands with the other even more shaky hand, steadying it as best as he can. 

She steps closer towards him to take a closer look. A drop of sweat fell from his face onto one of the papers, his panting now in ear shot. He must be forcing this down hard, thought Hanji as she lets out a sigh, crossing her arms. This man was a mess, it was clear as day to her. 

"Would you like me to open another window?" She asks him.

"No." He simply growls, choosing to ignore her and looking back down at his papers.

"How about a towel for your mess?" She asks with a giggle. He only ignores her, picking up his pen, with his forehead leaning on his palm and his shaky hand, he signs the paper.

"Get out." He says after a few moments of silence. 

"You're such a prude." She mutters, walking over to one of the converts on the wall. She opens it and pulls out a white towel, walking over to Levi, she throws it at his face, it drops into his lap. He glares at her, his eyes narrow and dark, teeth gritted. 

"Oh calm down. You need it. You workaholic." She says, walking over to one of the Windows. Instead of opening another one of them though, she locks them. Levi being too distracted by the heat and his anger, doesn't notice.

"I think you should lay down." Hanji says, walking back into his view.

"No." He says. "I feel fine. I also have work to be done. In fact, shouldn't you be doing your own work?" He states in a biting tone.

Hanji laughs. "Funny joke! Didn't take you as the type to joke around." He sneers at her. "Useless." He mutters.

"Indeed I am. To you." She says.

Levi drops his pen and instead stares at Hanji's face, studying it. His eyes slightly widen with realisation. "What did you do to me?" 

"I have no idea, what you're talking about." She says, forcing down a smile but the sides of her mouth twitching with the need.

"The guy that brought my tea earlier works for you. Bob or something. That guy, he brought my tea, looked nervous as hell doing it as well." He sneers. "What did that bastard do to my tea?" 

"Nothing." Hanji says, bragging out the word in a sing song tone.

"Eren was supposed to bring my tea." He says, after a pause his eyes widen. "What did you do to the kid?" 

"Nothing, don't worry. He's with that Mikasa girl. Walking around or something." She says. Jackpot, this may just work, that hint of worry in him just told the world he cares more then he'd ever let on. 

"Why are you so worried?" She asks.

"He's my responblity. I don't want to hear shit from Erwin if he dies in my care or transforms in the walls and kills people." He says. Of course he'd have an excuse, midget always does.

"No fun." She mutters. Where's Moblit?

Hanji's attention turns back to the raven when he stand up, walking from around his desk, not even bothering to push the chair in. "Wait, where are you going?"

"To find Eren." He says, walking past her. She grabs onto his arm, pulling him back. He rips it out of her grip, turning with his fist raised. Hanji catches his fist just as it's about to collide with her nose. She slams her foot down onto his hard, making him groan but he doesn't budge, lifting his knee to kick her in the gut. She shoves his chest, making him stumble backwards. 

She turns and runs for his desk while he tries to recover, opening the drawers, she searches. 

"Looking for this, Hanji?" She looks up to see the midget holding a key. A smirk on his lips. 

"Fuck." Hanji whispers, she stays still, knowing one wrong move on her part and she'd be screwed.

She watches each of his moves as he slowly reaches for something behind him. "Don't you dare." She mutters, her own glare darkening, she was even more scary when angry. She was starting to get pissed off with how this was turning out. 

He reaches quickly, pulling out a knife, he throws it at her, she flinches. Her ears only meet with a loud sound. She opens her eyes and pats her body, turning her head, her eyes widen at the knife half way inside the wall. He didn't hit her, but he could have. 

She turns her head to Levi to see him gone and the door wide open. 

"Fuck, I'm screwed." She mutters, slamming a fist to her forehead, her other hand pulling the knife out, it took a yank or three but it finally came loose.   
There's a mad man on the loose; she has to catch him before Erwin finds out about this or she's fucked royally. 

"Hopefully he doesn't stumble across any recruits he'll take a liking to or they'll be his lay in what: 100 years? Old men are such trouble." Hanji kicks Levi's desk over on her way out, later he'll have her head for that.


	4. Poor Moblit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how slow I was being.

The hot sun beat down on the few recruits who were outside working, the blazing sun hitting their pale skin, turning it beep red as it cooked them. The few that were out were Petra, Eld, and Gunther. Accompanied by Eren of course and Mikasa.

Petra was busy hanging up laundry as Gunther helped Eren peel potatoes. Eld just kept watch, not really doing anything. He had offered to help the ginger woman earlier but she had turned him down with a simple shake of her head. "I can handle hanging laundry by myself." 

Mikasa had ended up staying by Eren's side, the others giving up on pushing the raven haired woman away. Everytime they escorted her back, she still ended up finding her way around to end up right by the boys side. No one really minded besides Auruo but that guy seemed to mind everything. 

Eren could swear he didn't just impersonate Levi just to impress Petra but to also be as big of a douche bag as he wanted because that's what he thought Levi acted like. The older man was nothing like that though, just very blunt. He'd speak his mind without a worry, at least he tells the truth instead of a lies. Another reason Eren highly respected him. 

Eren could name many reasons he respected the older man, even grown to love him in ways. Not that he'd ever admit that to anyone- who would even say such a thing to? Not Armin. Never Mikasa, she was calm till the raven haired male was mentioned. Eren hoped that her anger towards him would fade soon, that she'd realize he didn't do it for fun but to protect him. 

Only time would tell when it came to Mikasa.

Speak of the devil, Auruo stalked out of the building, towards Petra. The way he walked suggested imitating but the man just couldn't pull it off. He honestly looked like he was walking with a huge stick up his ass, his glare more of a grimace that had he had put far too much effort into it. 

"Petra." He said in a harsh tone as he stood next to her as she hung up another item from the basket by her feet.

"Auruo. Hold this." She bent down and swiftly picked up a huge damp sheet, throwing it at his face. The sheet draped around his figure, the wetness of it causing it to cling to him. 

Eld and Gunther watched the scene before them with smirks and silent giggles as Auruo fussed but didn't dare move as Petra kept piling sheets on him. "Now just stay still." She says.

"Tch. Fine." He grumbled, still trying to pull of the imitating act as if he wasn't submitting to her will at this very moment.   
Eren watched with amused eyes, Auruo and Petra were two of the funniest, oblivious people, he'd ever met. He wasn't quite sure if Petra knew his feelings towards her or not. It seemed like she did but was unwilling to accept them till he stopped the act. It was clear as day she liked him as well, with the way she teased him and how they play fought all the time.

Eren was looking forward to the day the two finally got together. Mikasa on the other hand wasn't watching the exchange but was staring at Eren. She hadn't seen that kind of smile on the young man's face in forever. Did he want something like what they had? 

Eren turned back to the basket of potatoes, picking one up, he started to peel the skin off with the little pocket knife Eld had let him borrow. Gunther got back to work as well, he had gotten more done then Eren had. 

He didn't seem angry that Eren was taken so long. The man understood the boy probably wasn't used to peeling potatoes at a fast pace, plus it was better then him trying to do it fast and cutting himself. Then they'd have to deal with a bigger problem, a huge problem. 

Eren decided to try and pick up speed, wanting to prove to them that he was useful and not slow. Which resulted in him slicing his finger. 

The group froze at the sight, even Mikasa watched him with wide eyes. After a few seconds passed by and nothing happened, everyone relaxed. Eren slumped, feeling self conscious. They think he's was a monster, which he is, but it still hurt to think they feared him.

"Eren." Petra called out, stopping her work to turn and look at the boy. When he didn't look up at her call, she walked over to him. "Eren." She tried again.

He finally lifted his head to look at her, looking at her from behind his hanging brown locks. "Don't get the wrong idea. We were just a little shocked. We're scared of you turning into a titan and having no control over it. No way to save you." She spoke kindly. 

Eren let out a soft sigh, lifting his head to fully look at her. Petra smiled at him, patting his head. "If I was afraid of you. Why would I be so close?"

Mikasa glared at the group, her eyes unforgiving. She had watched Petra with slanted eyes, cautious of the ginger woman. Ready at any moment to take her down if she stepped out of line. If Mikasa could, she'd take Eren away from here. He was after all, her family, her life.

Mikasa scooted closer to Eren, wrapping an arm around him, he stiffened at her touch but slowly relaxed. She was surprised, she thought he would've pushed her away as always, saying things like 'I'm not a child, Mikasa' and such. 

She pulled him into an embrace, rubbing his back as she glared over his shoulder at the woman. A look of guilt plastered over her facial features as she watched the two. She didn't know they hurt the boy that bad, it made her feel guilty. 

Petra watched a little while longer till her eyes locked onto Eren's hand, which was still bleeding, oddly enough. Wouldn't it have healed by now?

"Eren, your hand?" He pulls back from the hug, his palm in front of his face as he examined his hand. He didn't really notice the pain, his depression taking over just a few minutes ago but soon it started registering. 

"Ouch." He hissed, cradling his hand to his chest, for some odd reason it hurt more then normal. This normally would feel like nothing, it'd feel like a burning heat then like nothing. 

"I'll go get you some stuff so we can wrap that up." Petra says, walking towards the door. "Mikasa would you please come with me." She smiled sweetly. 

"I have to stay with Eren." She simply replied, unmoving, her expression unflinching. 

"Erd and Gunther can take care of him. They are very good. Aren't you guys?" She turned to them with her sweet smile. They nodded. Auruo made a grumbling sound and lifted the sheets off of him, placing them back in the basket. He was already behind Petra, ready to follow her.

"Mikasa, please, go." Eren pleads with her, not wanting to upset Petra. She was always so kind to him.

The raven girl sighs heavily and stands up, brushing her bottom off. "Fine, let's go." She says with no enthusiasm whatsoever.

"Mikasa." I growl lowly, punching her thigh lightly. She looks down at me, her gaze softening. 

"Yes. Let's go." She says with a little more boost, more sarcastic then anything.   
The three walk back into the building, the door shuting behind them.

"Hey, Eren." His attention turns to Gunther, who is back to peeling potatoes. "Just wait till they get back to start peeling again. Levi won't be happy if you get blood on these." Eren nods.

As a few minutes pass of silence, Eren starts to shift side to side, bored. He wasn't really used to not doing anything, it bothered him. Eld walks over to the basket, sitting next to Gunther, he grabs Eren's knife and starts peeling potatoes with him. Gunther smiles at Eld, who stares but slowly a small smile makes it's way on his face as well. 

Eren watches the two awkwardly not sure what to say or do. He didn't want to say something and interrupt their little eye thing there. So he stays quite. 

The sound of panting and stomping feet catch everyone's attention, breaking the twos little moment and making Eren turn around to see who was causing so much noise. 

Behind Eren was Moblit, who was bent over, hands on his knees, struggling for breath. "E-E-ren!" He chokes out and tries again, failing. 

"Moblit, are you okay?" Eren asks the man, his expression filled with shock. What had happened to the man? Is something or someone chasing him?

Eren turned to look at the two men in front of him for help on what to do, they only stare with wide eyes. Gunther's mouth opens and closes slowly, trying to form a word while in shock.

A loud groan from Moblit has Eren turning to look back over at him. Eren jumps in surprise. Moblit was flat on the ground, face planted into the mud, someone was standing on his back, hunched over. It was hard to see his face but he looked oddly familiar. 

"C-Captain Levi?" Gunther stutters out in confusion. His Captain didn't look anything like himself, he was sweaty and a mess.

Levi was standing on Moblit's back, who had given up on even trying and laid there, breathing the earth smell in. Moblit did his best to ignore the hard boots that dug into his back, Levi may be short but he weighed even more then Hanji. 

The short man was a sweaty mess, shirt hanging open, buttons ruined from ripping it open. His hair clung to his cheeks, which were a dark beep red that spread to his chest. The sweat on his skin and the sun made his porcelain like skin shine beautifully. His once white clean shirt, ripped and ruin, sopping wet and clinging to his skin. 

His once white jeans, covered in dust and dirt, the sweat made them cling even tighter to his muscler thighs. Where a huge rip in his pants was, his right thigh was exposed. Some of his 3D maneuver gear straps were missing, some holding on for dear life. His left thigh still had the straps, while his right looked like they had been ripped off. 

What had happened to him, thought Eren as he stared at him with wide eyes. 

Levi swiftly walked over Moblit, one of his feet stepping on his head, making his face dig into the ground hard. Levi's pushes a hand through his sweaty hair, pushing it out of his face, his panting louder as he gets closer to Eren. 

A sharp spark hits Eren in the chest as Levi gets closer. Levi reaches out towards Eren's face, his fingers brush against his cheek. Suddenly there's a booted foot slamming Levi's face into the ground. 

"Caught you!" Hanji yells, cheering. 

Just as she lets down her guard, Levi strikes, grabbing her foot, he twists his body and lifts a foot, kicking her in the crotch. She lets out a yell, falling over. "Bastard!" She yells. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean it doesn't hurt!"

Levi stands up quickly, slamming a foot down on Hanji's head, he knocks her out. 

It's silent after that, besides Levi's panting. Moblit lifts his head, his eyes wide. "Hanji." He whispers out in shock.

"She's not dead. Just asleep." Levi rasps out, a whine ending his sentence as he clutches his head. The unbarring painful, pleasure he was feeling right now, was becoming too much on his body. 

A shifting noise catches his attention, his head snaps to the side, his eyes locking onto the terrified burnett male. A sudden urge over flowed Levi's senses at the sight of him. He wanted him, badly. He had to have him. Now.


	5. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had some serious issues writing this chapter. I tried my best, I ended up stopping. I was going to make it longer but everyone needs an update. I'm so sorry I took forever. I know this will have a lot of mistakes.  
> I hope you enjoy.  
> I will be updating in a few weeks. Why lie. Totally not in a few days... I have to write smutt. Here goes nothing.

Eren's eyes widened to saucers as the older man turned to look in his direction, an unknown look in his sliver ords. He suddenly starts walking towards the younger man. He stumbles back as best as he can, knocking the basket of potatoes to the side. 

The older man bends, grabbing Eren's arm, forcing him to his feet. He yanks Eren towards him and bends forward, pressing his shoulder to the young mans stomach. His arm wrapping around his waist, he hoists Eren up, over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

After a minute of getting used to the weight of the taller young man, he begins to walk towards the entrance. He needed to get inside before the others come back, before Mikasa comes back.

The shocked burnett lets out a yelp as he's lifted, his stomach flips at the new angle he's hanging in. He stiffens up, scared. 'What is he going to do with me.' He lets out another yelp as Levi's arm that had been around his waist, moves down to his ass. 

"Why are your pants so tight.... all the fucking time." He mutters to himself, thinking back to the times he had to look away when Eren bent down, but the pants needed to be tight, to make it easier for the straps. He will admit though, the sight was a heavenly one. 

One thing he knew at the moment though was he wanted him, so badly. It hurt.

Levi uses his foot to kick the door open, not caring if he were to break it. He'd fix it later any how. Plus who would be stupid enough to try and attack soldiers. Titans wouldn't use any of the doors to begin with. They'd just kick a hole in the wall.

When he enters, his ears pick up on the sound of foot steps. The others are up stairs. Levi runs towards a random door, opening it quietly and running in. He shuts the door just as quietly and waits. He listens to the sound of their stomping and the ramblings of Petra and Auruo as they fight back and forth. When their voices start fading, he opens the door to leave. 

Eren at the moment had no idea what was going on. His line of sight was only the captain's lower back and ass. It wasn't a unwelcomed sight to see. He has a nice ass. It was firm, round and small. He wasn't surprised though, he has a very well built body and works out. It kinda made him feel self-conscious about his behind.

What Eren didn't know was that to Levi, Eren's beautiful behind was heaven itself. Oh how the raven haired man would love to touch it, squeeze it, taste it even. To think he'd ever touch someone's ass had to be a joke but when it came to Eren's something within him just wanted it. 

It took everything in him not to just take the boy right here on the floor. It wasn't like it was dirty or anything. Levi, himself did clean it. 'Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to just do it here.' He stops his thoughts when a new thing jumps in 'Do I really want to deflower such a beautiful thing on the floor?' Oh yes he would but he was a gentleman... here and there. 

He walks to his head quarters or in other words his bedroom at a fast pace, avoiding people at all costs. He didn't want to have to stop and explain to people why he had a young man over his shoulder. He wanted to get to his bed, not talk. 

As he started up the stairs, Eren started to shift on his shoulder. "Oi, knock it off." He calls. Eren only continues to shift.

Whatever was going to happen to him, he needed to at least try and get out of it. Clearly his captain wasn't all there today. He needed to find Hanji. He started to shift around, unsure if he really wanted to start kicking. When his eyes locked on the stairs, he was even more unsure.

Levi walks back down the couple steps, knowing if the boy didn't stop, they'd end up with cracked open heads. "Eren. Knock it off." He growls.

Eren shivers. Sure of what he has to do, he starts shifting more, kicking his legs, and slamming his fists into the older man's back. "Let me go!" Eren yells, twisting his body around. 

Levi moves his arm back around his waist, tightening it, holding him in place. "Eren, calm down!" He orders. 

Eren scrapes his nails down into Levi's back, making the older man hiss. "Put me down!" He yells again. 

A sharp pain haults Eren's moves, he pauses in confusion, his thrashing stops and he stays still. The pain strikes again, right on his ass, making him cry out.  
Levi was spanking him.

"I said . To . Knock . it . off." With every word another slap was landed on his ass, each harder then the other. 

"Are you done now?" Levi asks him after a moment of pausing his movements. He felt like a parent scolding a bad child. Which wasn't the right thing to be thinking about at this exact moment or the right choice of words.

"Y-Yes." Eren stutters out in a quite tone.

Levi adjusts Eren on his shoulder, Eren's crotch presses into his shoulder. The hardness pressing into his shoulder was as clear as day, it also didn't help with Levi's raging hard on. 

Eren covers his heated face with his hands, the embarrassment too much for him. His back stiffens up as a hand rubs over the tender part of his ass. "Sorry." Levi mutters and presses a kiss to his butt, making Eren blush dark crimson. 

Once in front of his bed room. He unlocks the door, walking in, he turns around to lock the door. 

Eren lifted his sight from Levi's ass to scan his surroundings, the first thing to catch his attention was the forest green cloak draped over the wooden chair by the desk in the corner of the room. 

The cloak it self had lasted so long. 

The survey corps sign knitted into the material was still as beautiful as when it was new, not one blemish. The cloak it self though was not untouched but that's what made it beautiful. The poorly knitted tears, the washed out material, and how it was not as vibrant green as it used to be. There was even a red tint to some of it. 

It made Eren cringe at the thought 'the blood of his fallen contrads.' 

Eren could picture Levi trying his hardest to wash out the blood but never quite getting it all. 

The cloak was still beautiful though and aged.

His eyes shifted to the desk behind the cloak, there was something on the desk. Curiosity was one of Eren's horrible habits. He always got in trouble for being too nosy at the most wrong times. Choosing to turn his attention else where he looks at the bed, it was a decent bed, better then he's ever had in the least. It wasn't what he expected at least for Levi being a captain, it was a plain bed. 

His eyes dift over to the dresser pressed against the wall, there was something really interesting about it because what was inside was a real prize. Maybe not to others but to Eren it was. Levi's clothing. 

Eren's forced out of his thoughtful daze when his body jerks from the impacted of being thrown on the bed. His body bounces slightly off the bed, his muscles stiffening, trying to steady his body before he falls off the bed. That would be such an embarrassing thing to do in front of his captain. 

It took everything inside Levi not to pounce on the young man sprawled out on his bed. Never had the cold, lonely thing looked so welcoming before. 

When it came to Eren, he always made everything happier then it ever used to be. Even if he was an anger filled young man, just that soft smile on his lips lite up the room in a new way. 

Eren's eyes wandered around the room, taking in the new angle of things. The room was secluded from light, the thick brown curtains closed. It was quite stuffy, hot, and humid. Sweat poured off their skin, sticking their clothes to their skin, making the clothing transparent. 

Levi clutched his fists, his nails digging painfully into his palms. His eyes stayed focused on his hands, steadying them. Afraid if he were to look in the direction of the other he'd lose control. 

A shiver ran down Eren's spine, he could feel the other males presence, he could hear every breath, every shift he made. It was far too quite. An uncomfortable silence. The silence wasn't welcomed. 

Eren wraps his arms around his legs, pulling them up to his chest, his eyes finally on his captain. A deep worry flooded Eren's mind as he watched the other, he didn't look well. He was covered sweat, blood, and breathing a little too fast then normal. 

He unwraps his arms from around his legs, letting them fall back in place. Swallowing the salvia in his mouth and squeezing his eyes shut, he opens his mouth to speak. "Captain Levi?"

The older man's head snaps to the side, quick, eyes trained on the younger man, his eyes held a predacious look within the darker then normal ords. A look Eren has never seen on his captain's face, even worse it was aimed towards him. 

The look in his eyes could almost be described as hungry. He looked starving, but for what was the question?

Eren's stomach turned in fear. Was this how he was going to die? By the hands of his bloodthirsty captain. The man he looked up to...or down to in Levi's case. 

The need for skin on skin contact causes Levi to get on the bed, on all fours he crawls towards Eren. Who folds up in fear, his legs draw to his chest, his arms wrapped around his head in a defense position. 

Levi grips Eren's arms in his hands, pulling them away, it was a little bit of a stuggle but Eren finally gives. Eren's legs fall open as he tries to yank his arms out of Levi's hold. The look of fear on the young man's face is like a stab to the others heart, he didn't want to cause fear in the one he loved. 

He pins his arms above his head, their bodies flushed together, Levi rested between his spread legs. 

"D-Don't hurt me! Please!" Eren yells out, his eyes brimming with tears. 

Levi freezes, his spine stiffening, slowly he realises his hold on Eren's wrists. He leans back, his hands fall flat in his lap, raven bangs hiding his face.

Eren covers his face with his hands, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. His breathing heavy. He waits for his captain's next move, unsure of what's to happen next. The silence was deafing. Was he mad for what he had done?

Eren opens his eyes, peaking through the cracks of his fingers. The sight of the deflated man, clutches at his heart. Was there something wrong with him?

He slowly drops his hands from his face, his elbows resting on the bed, he uses them to hoist his torso up slightly. "C-Captain?" He calls out but the man simply ignores him. 

He sits up, slowly he reaches out with unsteady hand, placing it on the others stiff shoulder. He jumps when a quick hand grips his wrist. He squeezes his eyes shut, lips pursued, he waits. 

A thumb glides over soft skin, soft lips press a kiss to fingers, a burning hot cheek presses into his palm. He opens his eyes to the sight of Levi holding his hand to his cheek, his thumb running over his knuckles. 

The heat of Levi's skin worries him, he felt almost as hot as he himself does when leaving his titan form. 

"Captain, you're burning up." Without thinking he places his other hand against his forehead, pushing back his bangs. "You need to get in the bath. To cool down your skin." 

Levi only shakes his head, pressing him face to Eren's hand, wrapping his arm around Eren's, pinning it to his chest. "Not without you." He says, his voice raspy.

The thought of losing sight of Eren makes him worried. Like something may just happen to him. He needed to keep him near. "No, I have to stay with you."

"Don't worry, Captain. I'll stay with you, just please take a bath before your fever gets worse and hurts you." Eren worries.

Levi slowly nods and gets off the bed, standing up, pulling Eren up with him as well because of his hold on Eren's arm. He pulls Eren towards another door, pushing it open, inside is a tub. 

"Captain, I'll go and get the water." Eren tries to pull away but Levi's hold on his arm stops him. "I can't go if you don't let go." He speaks softly. 

Levi's grip tightens it's hold on his arm. "You can't." He yanks on Eren's arm, making the boy stumble, right into his arms, he wraps his arms around the boy's waist. 

"C-Captain?" His voice is laced with confusion, unsure what was happening to him at the moment. Slowly he wraps his arm's around the older males neck. Levi lays his head on the others shoulder. Eren laces his fingers through his black locks, his fingers brushing across the soft shaved part of his under-cut. 

"Call me Levi. Not Captain. Just Levi." He whispers against the others skin, his hot breath making Eren shiver. 

"Y-Yes, Levi." He obeys, his name rolling of his tongue like rich wine, making Levi shiver. 

A deep burning fills Levi's stomach, the heat burning his body becoming worse, the ache of his member returning. He hisses, digging his nails into the others skin. "Eren, I want you." He growls into his neck. His skin smelled sweet, the tanned flesh looked mouthwatering. 

Levi would make that bitch Hanji pay after this, if he didn't kill himself first for touching the kid. 

"Levi, I don't think your thinking straight. The fever must have gotten to your head." Eren rushes out, his face flushed deep red, his ears cherry red. 

"Please just sit down." Forcing the man off of him, he pushes on his shoulders till he sits his bottom on the edge of the tub. "Just stay put. I'll be right back." Before Levi can grab onto him again, he's out the door. 

While the minutes ticked by, Levi started to get anxious, what if something had happened to him? Sure it had only been a couple minutes but the state of mind Levi was in made time confusing. He had only one objective and that was; sex. 

Levi jumped slightly when the door opened unexpectedly, he was too lost in thought to notice his surroundings. He was way too off track. He didn't like that. 

Eren entered the bathroom with a bucket full of water in his hand. "Levi?" He called out as he look in the room. He was relieved to see the older man hadn't gotten up and wandered off on his own. Placing the bucket down next to Levi's feet, he pulls a clean rag out of his pocket. 

"Don't worry. I made sure to get a clean one. The bucket is also clean. That's kinda why I took so long." He gets down on his knees in front of the other, dipping the rag in the luke warm water, he rings it out then gently dabs it to Levi's sweaty forehead.

"I hope it's not bothering you." Dipping the rag in the water again, he doesn't bother to ring it out this time, just starts wiping the sweat off of Levi's face. "I was going to fill the tub for you but I don't think you'd let me." 

Eren leaves the rag in the bucket, letting it float. "Uh..Levi sir, am I allowed to strip you of your shirt?" 

"Levi." He lets out a deep sigh. "Just Levi. Yes you may." 

Eren grabs the top button of Levi's shirt between his thumb and index fingers. His other hand holds the shirt, pulling on it slightly, opening the hole. He pushes the button under the flap of the hole, it slips through. One button down, the rest to go. 

He does the same with the next three buttons till Levi's upper chest is exposed.  
His collar bones stand out the most against his pale complexion. Eren pulls his attention away from that to look at the rest.

He lets out a soft gasp in shock.

As quickly as Eren can, he slips the buttons through the holes, needing to get the shirt off. It was a little hard when he kept losing the button and jabbing himself with his own nails. 

He slides the shirt down Levi's shoulder, the other doing the work of fully taking it off. 

Levi's porcelain like skin was covered in scars, wounds now healed that looked like scratches from a huge claw but was a deep knife wound, embedded in his chest like old, broken memories.

The scars only made him more beautiful in Eren's eyes. 

He grabs the rag out of the bucket, needing an excuse to touch his well define chest. The wet cloth leaves water behind as he wipes at his burning chest. Eren purposely looses his grip on the cloth, so his fingers can glide across pale skin and well built, hard muscle. Levi doesn't seem to notice or just doesn't care but with the way his condition is... it'd be a surprise if he noticed anything at the moment. 

"I think it'd be best if you got in bed now. I'll put a wet cloth over your head." Helping Levi up, he grips his arm, keeping him up right as they walk to the bed. When they near the bed, Levi sits down on it. 

"I'll be removing your pants now. I think it'd be best if you wear less clothing." His fingers go to the buttons of his white pants, it takes a few minutes but the tight things are finally unstuck from his legs and thighs. 

Eren's eyes lay on the rub burn marks that wrap around his thighs from the straps, his chest had them as well but they were less noticeable. Eren pulls back the blanket and walks back over to Levi. 

"You need to rest now, sir." He helps Levi to his feet and wraps an arm around his waist. 

"Oi, Eren." Levi lets out a groan, his skin felt even more on fire by having skin to skin contact to the other that he desperately wanted to- he pushes that thought aside. He needs to focus. He needs to stop. 

While Eren was too busy being distracted by Levi's call of his name, Levi took the opportunity to wrap his arms around the others waist, forcing them to be face to face. 

"I need to hold onto something or I may fall. I feel light headed." He ushers out to get rid of the confused expression on Eren's face.

"That's okay, Cap- Levi!" Eren tries to force down the embarrassment and shyness he was feeling. The captain was only this close because he couldn't take stand straight. 

"Oi, Eren!" Levi calls okay again. "Why won't you look me in the eye?"

Eren's cheeks burn hot, he had hoped he wouldn't question it but of course he would. Eren was being disrespectful towards his commending officer. Even if he was a little too close, he didn't have a choice, he was sick. 

"Sorry, sir." His beautiful dark turquoise eyes focus on Levi's gunmetal gray.

"Levi." He corrects. 

"Sorry, Levi." Eren whispers. 

They didn't speak a word after that, just stared into each others eyes, Levi's cheeks flushed from his fever like state and Eren's dark pink from the close proximity of Levi's and his faces. Eren could feel his hot, damp breath against his lips. The heat radiating off his skin, their chests pressed together, made it even more easy for Eren to feel his heat. Eren's pulled out of his thoughts when he notices that Levi's leaning in, his eyes half lidded and dazed.

"C-Captain-" His lips pressed against Eren's cutting him off.


	6. Build it up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not smut. Not yet done with that. So I instead will give you guys the plot of what is going to happen after the sex-sex. Don't worry. I am writing that. It is half way done. Half way.

Hanji stood in front of Erwin’s office door, her shoulders slumped, brown hair hanging in her face like curtains. She had no choice but to ask for his help. She was a little scared of the out-come, who knew how the blond man would react to her little mistake. Well it was, maybe, more than a little bit of a mistake. Heh.

She did kind of drug Levi into a mindless, horny, monster and also lost track of him and got her ass handed to her when he knocked her out. Her whole head still felt like shit. There had to be a bruise, but just the thought of the early action made her wince. When Levi had stomped on her face he had cracked her lens, making it tiny bit hard to see but Hanji adjusted.

Hopefully, Eren had gotten away. Hanji had never thought it’d be this hard. None of her experiments had been this much trouble. Well it did involve Levi of all people in it. He was always hard to control.

Hanji wipes her clammy hands on her white, stained pants and raises a shaky fist, gently tapping it against the door, hoping to something out there that he wouldn’t be in. Which was impossible, she had watched Erwin walk into the room. She had followed him. Unless he had some back up gear in there with him and decided to hop out the window, for god knows what reason. Now that she thought about it, could he even fit in a window as well as his gear? That would be entertaining to witness.

Hanji cuts her thoughts off for once, she wasn’t getting out of this. 

“Come in.” Came the deep, soothing voice of the calm blond man sitting at his desk, hunched over paper work, lost in deep thought.  
Hanji slowly turned the knob and entered, taking her time.

Erwin looked up with curious crystal blue eyes, a smile pulling its way on his pale pink lips, till he took in the uncomfortable stance and fearful expression on Hanji. He knew something was up, right when that happened.

“What did you do?” Was the first question that came out of his mouth.

“Well, it’s kind of a long story.” Hanji mutters, loud enough for him to hear.

“Oh lord.” He mumbles. His fingers release his writing utensil, letting it fall with a tap against the unfinished documents. “it’s either you or Levi. Please just give me a break.” He mutters under his breath.

“Well, uh.. I kinda… maybe…gave Levi a sexual kind of drug?” Hanji stutters out.

“You, what!” Erwin’s eyes widen, the thought of a sexual Levi was quite scary actually.

“I may have or may have not gave Eren something that could… get him pregnant?” Hanji says, scratching the back of her head. 

“Hanji, Levi’s going to kill you. Eren may just try and eat you, as well.” Erwin lets a deep sigh push past his lips. His eyes closing, fingers massaging into his temples. “We have to find them.” His eyes snap open.

“It may..be.. too late?” Hanji whispers out, looking anywhere but at the other.

“Nothing can be simple.” Erwin mutters, closing his eyes once again to think.

“We have no choice but then to come up with a plan.” Erwin says, his big bushy brows pulled together in deep thought. After a few moments of silence pass, Erwin looks Hanji in the eye. “I have an idea. I don’t like it and don’t think it’s that great but it’s all we can do.’

Hanji ran over to his desk, slamming her palms onto it, leaning in so close to Erwin’s face, it made him lean back a little. “What is that plan?”

Erwin’s crystal blue eyes clash with Hanji’s brown. “We don’t know how dangerous a titan having a child could be.”

Hanji brows crease in confusion. “Kill him and the child?”

Erwin shakes his head. “No, I am just stating that. We know nothing about what this could cause. We will have to go a little deep. Even if it may hurt some people. It has to do with death. I will tell you that, but not that kind you’re thinking.” 

Hanji makes a pleased sound, her brown eyes blown wide with curiosity and wonder of what the brainy blond man could be thinking. She couldn’t wait to be a part of it though.


	7. I need it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you bastards- oops sweethearts are happy. I worked so hard on this. It took me forever. Even if I suck, know I tried my readers! God I have a headache. Please comment. I like comments. They make me happy, even the hate ones. Enjoy.

The first word to form in Levi's hazy thoughts was 'soft'. The younger then Levi himself by ten years, recruit and titan shifter. With the wild, messy, chocolate brown hair that looked as soft as silk. The creamy tan skin that covered his beautiful lean waist, muscler arms, thick thighs and round ass, that looked like the sun itself had come down and kissed his beautiful flesh. His dark green eyes that lit with a blue electric flash of color, that surround his pupil and bled into the beautiful forrest green, making them look almost turquoise. 

That young man he had just described was pressed against him. Levi's arm wrapped around his waist, his other hand trangled in his soft as feathers hair. Eren's lips were smooth, soft, and light pink. Kissable as hell. 

Levi would never admit it but the thought had crossed his mind once or twice of how those lips would feel, how the inside of his mouth would taste. The long wait was well worth it. 

Eren's arms and hands were folded and pinned against Levi's bare chest, his skin soft and radiating heat, warming Eren more. His lips were capped against Eren's much more soft lips. He'll have to thank Mikasa later for always handing him capstick at the most random times. 

Eren let out a gasp as Levi's warm tongue pushed it's way between his lips, it explored around, rubbing against the roof and sides. The inside of Eren's warm, wet canvin tasted like a sweet apple. Levi on the other hand to Eren tasted like  
bitter tea, mint, and oddly enough honey. 

Levi's tongue felt weird against his, it was warm and wet from his saliva. As Eren tried to pull back and talk, Levi's hand on his head pushed him closer, his tongue thrusting into his mouth. His tongue brushed against Erens, swirling around it. Levi's teeth nipped at his tongue, making Eren gasp into his mouth. As Levi pulled back his teeth sunk into Eren's plush pink lip and pulled it as his head leaned back, making Eren's head lean closer. 

They both panted against each others faces, both flushed from their activities. Levi leaned his forehead against the Erens. His gun-metal eyes boring into Eren's dark turquoise. "I'm sorry." He said, breathless. 

Eren blink, his eyes focusing on Levi's red-ish bruised lips. He was too scared to continue meeting his eyes. "But I want more." Eren whispered out loud. His eyes widening to the size of saucers after the realization of what he just said hit him in the gut. 

"No- I-I mean... Ummm.. I-I-" His face heated, cheeks turning the color of a rose almost. 

Something in Levi snapped, a shiver running up his spine violently, his groin tightening, and an odd feeling of pleasure ran through his body. His panting became worse, his chest raising and falling, almost like he was having a seizure. He suddenly became over flowed with heat, his body going back to it's fevered state. 

He would've fell if not for Eren being in front of him. His arms wrapped around the young man's waist, his forehead pressed against the in between of where his neck and shoulder meet. 

Eren shivered at the hot breaths being blowed against his sun kissed skin, his arm wrapping around the others waist, his hand pressing against the back of his under-cut. 

"L-Levi, are you okay?" Eren didn't know, what was happening to Levi. It shot worry through his body, his heart aching. 

Levi's body suddenly burned with strength, his shoulder tense and stiff. His eyes cloudly and dark. He pulled back his head to look Eren in the eyes as he said the next thing. "I want you, Eren."

Eren's eyes widened. "W-What do you mean?" 

"I want you, Eren. C-" Levi paused to clear his throat, his voice was starting to get raspy and deeper. "Can I.. Can I have you?"

"I-....Yes." Eren launched onto Levi, pressing his lips against the other males, Levi holding onto Eren for dear life, his lips pushing against his just as hard. 

The sloppy kiss ended when Levi turned Eren and himself, then, pushed Eren on the bed. Eren let out a gasp, it shocked him, he was suddenly falling. The shock was replaced with surprise as Levi got on top of him, straddling his lap. 

It was awkward, Eren didn't know what to do with himself. Levi's face hovered over his own, their lips only two inches apart. He could feel Levi's warm breath against his face. Levi's eyes explored Eren's face, taking in every freckle, watching Eren's eyes that were just like diamonds, they reflected light and burst into a hundred different types of green and blue, around the pupil was a ring of gold. They were gorgeous, just as Eren, himself was. 

Levi's pink tongue darted out, licking across his dry lips, giving them a glossy look. He leaned forward, losing the little bit of distance between their lips. Eren's arms wrapped around the back of his neck, the kiss quickly deepened. Levi's hips grinded down against his, their members rubbing together, creating a delicious friction between the two. As the speed quickened, little moans came from Eren. Levi swallowing them greedily. 

Eren pulled back, his eyes widening at the sight before him. He had forgotten that Captain had gotten nude. His bare crotch grinding against Eren's bulge in his tight white pants. The sight made him even more hard. 

A low, gravely laugh came from Levi as he noticed the others staring. He knew just how he felt, staring at a masterpiece right in front of his eyes. But Eren was still clothed; which was a problem. A big one. 

He started with the green top, grabbing the back of his neck, he pulled the young man up. Their lips meeting. His other hand started pulling up the shirt. They pulled back, Levi lifting it over his head to throw it across the room. That would bother him but at the moment, he didn't care. His OCD had jumped right out the window. 

He didn't even give himself a chance to drool over the boy's chest, choosing to get off his lap. He lift his legs up, knees in the air and spreaded his thighs apart, making room for him to skoot between them. 

Eren's thighs tensed up at the feel of someone in between them, not used to having someone so close to that area. His pale finger went under the waist band of both his boxers and pants, the skin underneath felt warm. With a quick pull and the slidding of Levi's fingers to the back, the clothing slipped over his ass and pass his thighs. His legs were force to lift as well as his ass, his tan abs flexing as he used his waist to lift himself without the use of his feet. 

Levi threw the offending items on floor were the other item was. He shut his eyes right after, stopping himself from looking at the masterpiece in front of him. He had to calm himself down first, or he'd end up hurting him. He needed to go slow. Eren was clearly a virgin. 'Slow, go slow' Levi repeated in his head over and over. 

Eren had closed his eyes, not sure if he was ready. He was hard, so hard. He was turned on beyond belief. He wanted Levi so bad but the other side of him was still scared to take another step. Eren wasn't sure how to tell Levi that though. 

When a few minutes passed and there was still no movement from Levi, he opened his eyes. Levi was kneeled between his thighs, his eyes closed as well, chest raising and falling at a rapid speed. 

Eren watched the older man a little, letting the time pass. Levi was so beautiful and fascinating to look at. 

Once gun-metal eyes opened, Eren's body froze. They stared at each other in silence, both afraid to take the next step that would lead to something big. 

Eren cleared his mind of all thoughts and wrapped his arms around the back of Levi's neck, pulling him down to press their lips together. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's waist tightly, holding them close together. The feel of naked flesh against naked flesh was an odd one but it was thrilling at the sametime. Their bare crotches pressed together, making Eren let out a gasp, Levi swallowing it up. Levi pressed his crotch closer to his, rubbing them together. Both of them were hard. 

Levi displeased had to pull back and reach over to the bed side table, pressing himself into the other, making Eren's cheeks blaze red from the pleasure of the contact. Levi finally got the drawer open after a couple reaches, curse his shortness. In his hand is a bottle of oil, in a little glass bottle, a golden honey color. When he unscrewed the cap off, a sweet aroma filled the air. 

"This is all I have." Levi says loud enough for only Eren to hear. "It should work fine." He pours some on his hand, his thumb runs through it, rubbing the slimy oil between his fingers. 

"Are you ready?" His eyes met the other males, searching for any signs of resisting or uncertainty. The only thing in his green he's was fear but he nodded. 

"Eren, if you don't want to. Just push me away and run." He told him. Eren only nods, his heart racing with excitement as well as fear. Eren never had, had sex. His first kiss, yes he had that. He had his first kiss with Sasha, it was a dare of course. That was the first time Connie had showed him any real anger. The bald boy had chased him around till he ran out of breath and gave up. 

So now as he watched Levi cover his fingers in smooth oil, he could feel the fear building. He didn't protest as the first finger pushed into him, his body freezing up. 

"Eren, calm down. Relax." Levi whispered into his ear, kissing the lobe. His voice rich and smooth to Eren's ears. He could feel his body letting go, relaxing slowly. 

Levi's fingers was in to the knuckle, he twists his finger around, bending it. He slowly pulls it out, dragging his nail across his wall. Levi's middle finger pushes in with his index finger. Eren squeezes his eyes shut, the feeling didn't hurt, it was just an odd one. Levi hadn't yet found the prostate, the little button that would rock his world. He only knew about it because of one of Hanji's long disturbing talks about gay sex. 

Levi spreads his index finger and middle finger apart, scissoring them apart and together, spreading Eren's insides. So when it was time for him to enter, it was nice and ready. 

Levi was curious how far he could push his fingers, if it was long enough for him to really push it in such a small place. Even if Hanji had proved that it was possible by torturing to military police men into having sex while she watched. Levi wasn't there to see it. He pulls his fingers out and adds in his third finger, pushing it in next to the others. It was a fight fit but it worked. 

Eren had a hand over his mouth to keep the sounds from escaping from his mouth, his eyes watering and blurring his sight, making it harder to watch Levi's expressions of curiosity. The older man had seemed to forget that Eren was feeling everything he was doing. 

So when Levi pushed his three fingers as deep as he could, it surpised him when Eren made a choking sound, his spine forcing him to arch up, face beet red. 

Levi kept his fingers right on the spot they stopped at and pushed them in, watching as Eren's mouth fell open and a loud choked gasp forced it's way out of his throat. 

"Stop!" Eren yelled out, eyes spilling over with tears at the pleasure that wrecked his nerves, panting breaths leaving his open mouth. Somewhere in the back of his mind protested against his decision to want to stop. It was so thrilling but painfull in a way. 

Instead of listening to him, Levi pulled his fingers back a little and waited five seconds before slamming them into the spot again. It caused a yell to leave his lips, before Eren could protest again, Levi started pulling his fingers back and slamming them right into that spot. 

 

Eren's back stays in a arch unable to sit still, his back hurt but the pain didn't get in the way of the mind numbing pleasure running through his body. Instead of moans coming from Eren, they were more like a mix of yells and whines. The only words leaving his mouth are a chain of 'No's' and 'too much'. 

Levi wraps a arm around Eren's waist, supporting his abused back. His fingers never stopping. Eren's cock lay neglected on right under his navel, leaking pre-cum, the head beet red. His hand goes to reach for his cock. 

Levi's fingers stop just as their about to slam right into his prostrate again. Eren's mouth falls right open, his other hand reaching down to grab Levi's arm. "No!" He gasps out, pulling on Levi's arm. "More!" He cries out. His cock ached, he was so close. So fucking close. But his hand doesn't budge. 

Levi leans down to whisper in his ear. "Don't you dare touch your cock, or I will pull my fingers out and tie you to this bed." Eren's eyes widen, his back arching again.

"No, please, please, no." His hand moves away from his cock to grab Levi's hair. "Fuck me!" He yells, pulling hard on his black strands, making him let out a groan. 

Levi pulls his fingers out of Eren, making him let out a whine. Levi grabs the oil from where he left it on the bed next to him, he pours some onto his palm. Then rubs it onto his hard cock. He couldn't wait to fill him, hear his screams, feel his warm inside. 

Levi grips the head of his cock with his thumb and index finger, he rubs the head of his cock against his sensitive hole. Eren gets impatient and uses one legs to wrap around Levi's waist, his foot pushing into his lower back. 

Eren needed him, he felt so hot, he wanted Levi so bad to fill him. As soon as he hit that spot, something in Eren awoken. 

By touching Eren and kissing him, Levi had gained just enough control over his mind to tease the boy. 

Levi grabs the foot pushing into the small of his back and pins it to the bed. Eren's legs spread wide. 

"You know what. I think this would be easier if you were on your knees." Knowing it'll take more time from what Eren wanted so badly, he smirked devilishly. 

Eren tried to quickly turn his body but ended up having to slowly turn till he was laying on his stomach. It took him a while to keep his knees steady but once he did, he used his elbows as support and turned to look at Levi from over his tan shoulder with almost glowing eyes. They were so beautiful. 

Levi grips his cock, pumping it, slowly. He was a good nine inches when hard and seven inches when soft. He was pretty thick around, he could just fit his hand around it fully, his nails only touching. He'd say 4 or 5 inches around in width. Levi didn't think it was anything to really brag about though. He also didn't have foreskin. The head was red and dripping little beads of clear-ish white cum, down the length. He had a thick vein down the side of his penis. He kept his junk clean, not too much hair but not none. 

Levi positioned his cock against his hole and pushed in. The head sunk inside, his hand gripping Eren's hip as he watched his cock slowly get swallow by the tight heat of his hole. He bites his bottom lip, his hips pressed against Eren's ass, cock fully in and deeper then his fingers. 

Eren gritted his teeth, his body adjusting to the new intrusion and feeling. Levi's cock was so thick and big. Eren wanted it so badly but knew forcing Levi to move wasn't an option. 

Levi used his other hand to rub circles into his back, massaging it and leaving kisses here and there to make him relax around his cock. When he felt the walls surrounding his cock, slowly release their hold, he slow and steadily pulled his cock out. When just the head was in. He waited 7 seconds before thrusting in hard. 

Eren let out a groan, fisting the sheets. His cock only half-hard now. With each thrust, Eren gritted his teeth and endured it. So it came as a shock when the next thrust hit the spot head on, making him fist the sheets hard, his mind filling with a shock wave of pleasure, vision turning white. 

Levi watched the tenseness leave his body, so when he pulled out again, he aimed right into that spot again. A smirk made it's way on his face as Eren cried out. His cock hardening to it's fullness after a few thrusts into that heavenly spot. 

"More!" Eren yelled. "More, more, more! Faster!" 

Levi didn't question it and thrusted into the heat harder, faster. Didn't stop even as Eren said 'Stop, too much!' Levi was too lost in his heated state again. 

With every thrust, Levi's hips slammed into Eren's ass, making a slapping sound. Little grunts came from Levi and gasps and cries came from Eren's mouth. Both were lost in pleasure. Eren's mind numb, unable to stop the waves of shock pushing through his body and to his aching cock. 

Eren's arms gave out under him, legs spreading wide and the only thing keeping them from falling is Levi kneeled behind them. Levi's hand on Eren's hip slides down to the behind of his knee and raises it up, his other hand pressing against the middle of Eren's back, pinning him. His thrusts becoming harder. His hand on his back fists into Eren's hair, pulling on it, Eren gets the point and uses his arms to lift himself some, turning to look over his shoulder. Green eyes dazed and watery. 

Levi meets Eren half way and presses his lips to the others, Eren lifts a weak arm to wrap it around his neck. Levi swallowing up every sound he makes as he continues to thrust into his hole. Both of Levi's arms wrap around his waist. With a final thrust, his back arches, he pressed his face into Eren's shoulder as he comes inside of him. 

The warmness shooting inside him causes Eren to cum, his cum shooting all over the bed. 

Eren looks down at it in worry but as his vision becomes blurry, he realizes he's about to face plant right in it. The blackness taking over him. Levi catching him before he can fall in it.


	8. It's starting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for how short the chapter is. I wrote it off my laptop this time. So it shouldn't have many mistakes. Enjoy though.

When the brunette woke up, he was blinded by the bright sun light flowing through the open blinds. There was no sound, only silence. No breathing of another person. He soon realized he was alone, in not only the bed but the whole room was devoted of human life. It was only him. He was wrapped in a soft, warm blanket. He pulled the blanket against his face, taking a deep breath in, it smelled just like Levi. A smile spread across his pale pink lips, eyes glittering. 

The musky smell of his cologne and sweat smelled good, it reminded Eren of their actives last night, heating his tanned cheeks hot pink. That’s when he realized he was still naked, his bare flesh, cool against the sheets. He shivered. He was unsure if it was safe to move, so he took a couple deep breaths to calm himself down before trying to. He scoots till his feet are dangling off the side of the bed, using his arms as support he stands up, the sheet wrapped around him. It wasn’t as painful as he thought it’d be. It was normal. He takes his first step and stumbles, losing grip on his sheet. His legs felt like jelly, lower back aching, body protesting as the soreness made itself known to the brunette. He let out a groan, he spoke too soon. 

Eren’s eyes zoned in on the table across the room by the door, where fresh clothes lay. A note on top of them. He bends down, groaning as he picks up his sheet, wrapping it around him. He takes slow steps towards the chair, till he is right in front of it.

He reaches out towards the note, picking it up with shaky fingers.

Take a shower and get dressed  
\- Levi

It was kind of shocking at first. Eren didn’t really think that because they had had sex, Levi would start calling him sweet nick names and saying he loves him, but he hoped there would be some kind of change in his wording. He pushed it aside. He was a soldier. Maybe their relationship would only be romantic behind closed doors. ‘But this note was behind closed doors?’ Said a voice in the back of his head. He still pushed it aside.

He gathers the clothes in his arms, leaving the note on the side table next to the chair. He slowly walks over to the bathroom, pushing open the door. The tub was already filled. Which meant Levi had went out of his way to fill it. Eren puts his clothes on the floor next to the tub, putting a hand in the water to test it. It wasn’t hot but it was warm. Luke warm but good enough. He wasn’t one to complain about a bath. Not anymore, anyway.

He drops the sheet, his eyes looking down at his body. There were some bruises and red marks. He only healed if his skin had an open wound. These were just simple bruises. They would of course heal faster than a normal humans bruises but they would still stay longer than most wounds on his body.

He dips a foot in, then the other. Then he slowly sits down, the soreness in his muscles, relaxing against the warmth of the bath water soothing them. He spent a good ten minutes relaxing in the bath, and only three of those minutes washing his hair out. It felt nice against his skin. The sweat of sex washing off his skin. After a while it got cold. He slowly got out and used the towel hanging up to dry off his body. He grabbed the clothes, a typical grey long sleeved shirt, white pants, and boxers. He quickly put them on. He slowly walked back into the room, his shoes were by the front door. He grabbed them and put them on. 

He walked towards the door, his hand grabbing the knob. When a sudden fear gripped his heart, squeezing it. A thought ghosted over his mind ‘What if this is the last time, I am allowed in here?’ His hand let go of the knob, he turned and walked over to the bed. He grabbed the blanket and pressed his face into it. 

The sound of the door, startled him, making him drop the blanket and jump back from the bed. He looked over at the door with wide eyes. Who stood in the door way was Hanji, a crazy grin on her face, eyes filled with excitement.

“I came to check on you, did Levi go to hard on you?” She even looked a little sorry for him but the look of hungry curiosity was still present in her wild brown eyes. She made Eren uneasy for some reason.

“H-How did you know about….that?” He stuttered out, shock clear in his tone.

“Well it was my fault that you two did The do. Why wouldn’t I know about something I caused?” She asked, blinking her wide eyes.

“Wait, you did that to Levi?” Eren said, eyes widening in shock.

“Yes, sorry about that.” Her expression showed no signs of being anywhere near sorry for what she had done.

That’s when the thoughts of doubt started up in Eren’s mind. 

‘So he never wanted to do it with me?’ 

‘This was all Hanji’s doing.’

‘He was just forced. Couldn’t stop himself.’

‘He didn’t love me!’

“He doesn’t want me and never will!” He voiced the last one, eyes prickling with tears at the realization of the new, news.

Hanji’s eyes filled with true sorrow this time as she stared at the heartbroken brunette, she walked towards him and pulled him into a hug. “No, he likes you. I am sure of it.” She reassured him, her voice gentle. Her hand rubbing soothing circles in his back. 

Eren pulled back from her embrace, tears still threatening to spill. “I-I just need…need Mikasa and Armin.” He gasped out.

“You know you can’t tell anyone about what happened, right?” Hanji said, her voice still gentle and even slow. 

Eren only nodded to her question, tears finally spilling over his rudy red cheeks. “I won’t. It would destroy Levi’s name for everyone to think….” He choked on his words. “To think he touched such a monster like me.”

Hanji only nodded. “You’re not just a monster, you’re a beautiful masterpiece.” She said with a smile, the glint in her eyes again. “Let’s go find your friends.” 

Eren followed Hanji to Mikasa’s bedroom, she knocked her fist against the oak wood door. It was opened in less than five seconds. To show Mikasa, wearing half her uniform. She must have been in the middle of getting dressed when they came.

“What happened to Eren?” Mikasa said in a growl, glaring at the brunette woman in front of her, her eyes shifting to Eren. She hadn’t seen him cry since that day he said he was going to kill all the titans. Whoever did this to him. Would die.

“Eren requested to see you. I granted it. He would like to spend the day with you and Armin.” Hanji simply stated and stepped aside, letting Eren move closer to Mikasa, Who reached out and started fussing over him. He ignored her question on ‘What happened to you?’ and instead went into her room.

Mikasa took on last look at Hanji, before slamming her door shut. She wasn’t to thank her. Hell no. Never.

“Eren, where did you go yesterday? I returned and you were gone! No one would tell me where you went!” She yelled at him, her worry replaced with anger towards him. She had barley been able to sleep last night, she was so worried.

“Mikasa, I don’t want to talk about it.” Eren simply said, sitting down on her bed.

“Eren, you need to tell me, where you were!” She demanded once again.

Eren snapped. “I came here for comfort but all you do is yell at me! I should’ve went to Armin!” He screamed at her, tears streaming down his cheeks. His face falling in his hands as he forced down the sobs.

Mikasa felt the guilt hit her straight in the gut. “Eren, I’m sorry. I was just worried.” She kneeled on her bed next to his side, slowly leaning over to wrap her arms around him. She let out a gasp as he snapped to the side and hugged her tightly, hiding his face in her shoulder. She felt the warm tears against her shoulder, but didn’t move or say a word. Only rubbed circles in his lower back, her other hand running through his hair as he cried.

\-------

Mikasa had finally gotten Eren to settle down enough that she could let him go and finish getting dress. He laid on his side on her bed, starring straight at the wall as tears flowed freely down his cheeks. She had never seen him like this. There had to be something up.

She had to take him to Armin, they could distract him somehow. They needed to get his mind off whatever happened. Maybe he had got rejected. Maybe Levi said something a little too harsh to him. He did worship the man. It wouldn’t be a shocker to Mikasa if that was the case. She would kill the fucker for hurting Eren.

“Eren, get up, let’s go visit Armin. Hm? What do you say?” She said in a much more gentle voice then she ever used. It caused Eren to slowly stand up. She noticed his limping, her eyes twitching. Did someone beat him up? But wouldn’t he have healed a leg injury?

Her and Eren walked down the hall way towards the dining hall, where Armin was. Eren was afraid at first that Levi would be in there but sneaking a look, he seen he wasn’t. He let out a sigh of relief and walked over to the blond sitting down at the table, eating his breakfast.

Mikasa stopped him. “You aren’t hungry?” She asked, mother henning him as always but this time it made him smile. 

“Could you just get me a roll?” He asked her, surprising the raven haired girl. He always protested against her. She ignored her instinct to question him and instead headed to get food.

The blond smiled as he seen his brunette friend sit down next to him but it soon turned to a frown as he noticed the wet stains on his tanned cheeks that were flushed. Armin noticed the marks around his neck but chose to not ask. “Are you okay?” He instead asked.

Eren nodded. “Now that I am by you and Mikasa I am.” Armin only smiled. 

Mikasa returned and sat down next to Eren. A roll already in hand and aimed at Eren’s mouth, he didn’t protest as she pressed it against his lips and instead took a bite out of it and grabbed the roll from her pale hand. Mikasa wanted to ask what happened but she stopped.

Eren slowly chewed his roll, staring down at the table. He was much more calm around both of them. 

Sasha took a seat next to Mikasa with her empty tray and gave the raven her best at puppy dog eyes. Mikasa picked up her own roll and took a bite out of it, making Sasha pout. Her pout was turned into a smile as Mikasa shoved the roll against her mouth. 

More of their friends started to sit around them, causing Eren to slowly forget why he was sad as he started fighting with Jean again while Marco tried his best to calm them both down. Mikasa and Armin didn’t try and stop it, noticing the change Eren had made by getting in a fight with the other male. The two really wanted to know what was wrong but chose to stay silent.


	9. Beautiful Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. I may fix it up later but enjoy for now!

The first thing smoky sliver orbs see is the blinding light of the raising sun, peeking it's way out of the clouds, and through the open blinds. A glare spreaded it's way onto his face, eyes narrowing darkly, brows lowering, lips pinched in a straight line. 

Levi slowly lifts himself into a sitting position, drawing one of his knees up to lean his arm against. He rubbed at his temple. He felt like he had a hang over but he didn't remember drinking of any kind. He didn't have a headache, but his body felt sore. 

Levi noticed how warm his skin felt, even through he was sore, he felt relaxed. Like something big had been lifted off his shoulders. A shift draws his attention to the other side of his bed. 

Levi's gun mental eyes traveled over towards the other side of his bed, where a sleeping body shifted around comfortably. His breath hitched and he froze in shock. His eyes widening to twice their size, mouth slightly a gap, face paling to almost a grey color. 

Oh god. What had he done? 

Levi forced himself to stay calm. Not moving a single inch. Afraid he'd wake the the sleeping teen. The word teen rang in his head, making him cringe. He had taken advantage of a teenage boy. Not just any teenager, Eren Yeager. He was a monster. 

He stiffened as tanned arms wrapped around his waist, a warm face barreling it's way into the side of his hip. He looked down at Eren with wide eyes, arms lifted up to avoid contact. 

The brunettes face was flushed a light shade of pink, chocolate locks wild and spread out around his head like a halo. He was glowing beautifully, kind of like an angel. He was so beautiful. Levi's eyes softened. Eren's plump, pink soft lips pressed against Levi's hip, making the older man flush. Never would he admit to blushing but at this moment he was. 

He slowly, tentatively reached down with a stiff hand, running his fingers gently through his soft chocolate colored hair hair. He needed a bath was a thought to run through his head. 

A small smiled pull at his lips as Eren smiled in his sleep, arms tightening around his hips and face rubbing against his skin. He watched as Eren's lips opened and a slurred 'Levi' came out as his smile grew bigger. 

Levi's heart squeezed with an emotion he thought he'd never feel again. Love. He was in love with Eren. 

A soft knock against the door pulled Levi out of his thoughts of the young boy next to him. "Captain Levi?" Came a gentle voice. "Sir, it's time to wake up. You important duties to fulfil." It was Petra. 

"Shit." Levi cursed as he slowly maneuvered his way out of the boys embrace, almost afraid to wake the sleeping angel. He stumbled over the door, grabbing onto the knob, when he realized he wasn't wearing any pants. With another curse of 'Shit' he ran over to his drawer, pulling out a pair of plan black pants, quickly puting them on. 

Petra jumped in surprise as the door was swung open with great force to reveal a very disoriented Levi, wild eyes, messy hair, and shirtless. The sight made her blush. "Uh..Sir?" She said unsurely. 

"Petra, I will be out soon. Wait for me in my office please." Levi said quickly, it was amazing Petra could understand a word he was saying at the moment. 

"Yes, sir!" She said with a quick nod, turning to walk away. She almost jumped out of her skin when he grabbed her arm. 

"Uh... Petra could you bring up to buckets of warm water?" He asked, a unsure look on his face. 

"Yes! I can do that!" She said, nodding again. She watched with wide eyes as he nodded and shut the door. She slowly turned and stared off into space, confused before heading to get the water for Levi. 

_______

How Eren hadn't woken up from Levi's loud movements, the man didn't know but at the moment he was putting on his uniform. He was wearing only his pants and button down. His fingers working at putting each button in, but as he looked down, all the buttons were messed up.

He glared down at them and bit his lip. 

He kept getting distracted everytime he looked over at the sleeping angel taking over his bed. He wanted to ignore his duties and climb back in bed with him but that was unprofessional for a captain. 

Levi's once again looks over at Eren, another smile pulling at his lips. He ends up forgetting about the buttons all together. Instead he reaches for his jacket off the chair, slipping his arms into it. He grabs his boots and pulls out the chair, sitting down, he starts putting each one on. 

Levi stands up and almost trips, making him let out a grunt as he steadys himself against his desk. He looks down to see that he put his boots on the wrong feet. He lets out a heavy sigh and sits back down, taking his boots off and watching carefully as he puts each one on. 

When Levi can finally stand up, he walks over to Eren. He slowly crawls onto the bed, leaning over the sleeping beauty. He unsurely leans down and presses a kiss to his forehead. When a sudden pain flares in his nose as Eren lifts a hand and slaps him in the face. 

Levi leans back and falls off the bed with a grunt, holding onto his nose and holding back a sound of pain as his bottom starts throbbing from falling off the bed. 

A gentle knock on the door, pulls his attention away from the pain. "Uh...sir, I brought you the water." Comes Petra's gentle voice through the door. 

Levi slowly stands up, getting on all fours and using the bed as support to get on his two feet. Maybe he was getting old. 

Levi stumbles over to the door, opening it. Petra looks him over, her eyes widening as she gives him a bewildered look. His brows furrow in confusion at her expression but before he can question her, she thrusts the two large water buckets at him. He grabs them from her straining hands and lets out a grunt when the weights left to him alone. 

Petra turns and walks away quickly. Her eyes still wide and confused. 

Levi turns with the buckets, bending down to put them on the ground. He turns back to the door and shuts it. He turns back to the buckets, eyeing them distastefully. With a loud grunt, he lifts them up and walks with them into the bathroom. He drops on by the tub, using the other one to fill the tub. He drops the other bucket and grabs the other, emptying the bucket into the tub. He picks up both buckets and sits them by the side of the wall. 

Levi walks back into the room, rubbing at his sore nose, thinking of what else the boy would need. Then a thought a appears; clothing. He walks over to his drawer and opens the last one, digging through it, he finds some clothes that would fit semi-perfect. He places them on the chair and grabs a note book and a pencil. 

Just as his pencil hits the paper, he stops. What was he even supposed to write?

I prepared a shower for you.

Love, Levi. 

No. That wouldn't work. He ripped the page out and crumbled it up, throwing the paper ball in the trash. 

Take a shower. 

Levi. 

That seems to cold. He once again ripped it out and threw it in the trash. 

What was he supposed to write? He couldn't out right say he was in love with him right on the page. What if the bot didn't feel the same. That's when he realized he's acting all gushy over a piece of paper telling him to shower and get dressed. 

Take a shower and get dressed. 

\- Levi

Levi debated whether or not he should have said something else. But convinced himself that he was just telling Eren straight forward to clean up. They could always talk later. After his work. He places the note on top of the clothing. 

Levi walks towards the door, taking on more glance in Eren's direction. Another smile pulls at his lips as he walks out the door. He shuts it behind him and heads for his office. A few passing recruits gave him odd looks, but he didn't question it. 

As he got to his office and entered the door, he spotted Hanji. Who was sitting in his office chair, spinning around like a lunatic. 

"Hanji." Levi growled. "What are you doing here?" 

The brunette stops her crazy spinning, and smiles. "Oh, Levi! It's so nice to see you!" She giggles. "Feeling any better, short muffin?" 

Levi's glare darkens at the nickname. "Go away. I don't wish to see you." 

Hanji's mouth falls into a pout. "Well isn't that rude?" She says with a whine in her tone. 

"Go away." He growls. 

Hanji just rolls her eyes, standing up from his chair. She walks towards him, Levi backing away from her. 

"Honey bun, calm down. I just want to point out that you're jackets inside out, the buttons on your shirt are messed up and you should do something about that bed head." Hanji says, cocking her head to the side as her eyes roam over the messy, lovesick man. 

Levi walks over to his mirror, eyes widening as they take in his appearance. No wonder Petra had gave him such weird looks. He looked unlike himself. 

Hanji only smiles as she watches Levi practically ripping his jacket off to fix it, cheeks slightly flushed in embarrassment.

"Oh and I'm sure Erwin wouldn't be happy to see you so unprofessional. He said to tell you to meet him in around three hours. After his meeting." Hanji says, heading towards the door. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Levi growls, glaring at the insane woman. 

"I have a meeting with someone myself soon. Nothing to do with you. But I suggest meeting Erwin. It's very important." Hanji says, saluting with a wink. "Bye, short stuff."

Levi only glowers at her, fuming as he unbuttons his shirt, teeth gritted angrily. As he mutters curses under his breath. Maybe he should've stayed in bed with Eren.


	10. Pregnancy at it's finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me one hundred years to update. I was having a hard time figuring out what to write. I have so much I want to write but I think I should just get to the point. Which I am now in my story.  
> Please enjoy and I am sorry for taking so long.   
> I wonder if anyone even reads this anymore. XD

It had been four months since the incident with Levi and Eren when they had had sex because of Hanji. It had been two months since Erwin came to tell Eren that he was removed from Levi’s care and watch and put under his own. Levi hadn’t once contacted Eren to tell him why, he hadn’t even been in his office when Eren went over to confront him. When he entered it felt to cold, there was even dust covering places Levi would never let cover. He was a clean freak so to see his office so cold and dirty was shocking. Whenever Eren tried to question Hanji or any of the soldiers about him and see if they knew where he had gone, they either didn’t know where the stubborn man could be or they were interrupted by someone just as they were going to tell him.

This whole thing was driving him insane. He couldn’t take much more of this. He had thought many times of just giving up but something nagged at him that he couldn’t. He couldn’t give up until Levi told him to his face that he didn’t want him and to go away.

So he was at the moment standing outside Erwin’s office ready to confront the man and demand for him to tell him where his captain was. He would bang on the older man’s door until he gave in and told him what he wanted. He was determined to know.

Just as he was about to knock a wave of nausea and dizziness hit him once again. This had been happening from time to time since last month. He would even wake up in the morning and throw up. He had grown even more hungry to where he almost ate more the Sasha did. He pressed a hand to his forehead, leaning against the wall in hopes it would stop. After two minutes it slowly waved down to an annoying lingering in the back of this throat. He could feel it. He was going to have to vomit again.

Of course Horse-face assfuck was passing by as Eren got ready to face the door again, eyeing him in a weird way. He even walked slower till he fully stopped and just stared at him. His staring was pissing Eren off to another level. He could feel the rage boiling in his chest. He chose to ignore it though and got ready to knock on the door but his rage was still there knocking. With no other choice, he finally snapped. “What the fuck are you staring at, you fucking horse-faced looking monkey bitch?!” He yelled turning to face the other male, who stared at him with wide eyes.

After a few minutes of gaping in shock, he said. “Holy shit, Eren! What crawled up your ass and died? What are you? On your period? Pregnant?” Jean had his hands raised in surrender, eyes wide in shock. “Ever since two months ago you’ve been nothing but moody as hell! And if I do say so, you’ve gained some weight.” 

The jab at his weight made unexplainable tears spring to his eyes, pouring down his flushed pink cheeks as a little sob escaped his sealed lips. “Y-You asshole! I’m not fat!”

Jean’s eyes widened as Eren broke down in tears, his hands coming up to wipe at his tears as other choked sobs forced their way out of his throat. “I didn’t call you fat!” 

“Don’t yell at me!” Eren yelled, sobs becoming more loud.

In the corner of Jean’s eye he could see other recruits giving him dirty looks as they passed by, even one by the name of Alex elbowing him in the side with the words ‘Asshole’ coming out of his mouth. A female with blonde hair in a long pony tail, ran passed him, saying. ‘I am going to go and get Mikasa’. Which let off red bells in Jean’s head. 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit!” Jean cursed. “Eren, stop crying.” That didn’t help because his crying became harder. “I am sorry!” Jean stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the protesting brunette, who tied to hit him with his fists that were being trapped against Jean’s chest. After a while, Eren calmed down and laid his head on Jean’s chest while Jean ran a hand up and down his back slowly.

Jean’s eyes widened again when Mikasa appeared down at the end of the hall, a dark aura surrounding her frame, eyes covered by a dark shadow. Her teeth blared as her hands clenched into fists. 

Eren could hear Jean’s heart racing and knew who was behind them. Eren slowly pulled back from his chest and turned around, running over to Mikasa. He pulled her into a hug and laid his head on his shoulder. “Mikasa, I don’t feel good.” He muttered. Mikasa relaxed, wrapping her arms around him as well, hand threading through his hair and massaging his scalp. 

\----

Hanji watched from a far, peaking over the corner of a wall, eyes filled with creepy interest. She was smirking widely, eye trailing all over Eren’s body. She pulled back from a wall, pulling out a note book from her back pocket and a chewed up pencil from behind her ear. She opened up the notebook to a random page, scribbling down some random notes onto the page.

Moblit was running down the hall at full speed. He had turned his back for one second and Hanji had taken off without him. If it wasn’t for Hanji catching him by his collar at the last minute, he would’ve ran smack face right into a wall and blown her cover. 

Moblit choked for a split second from the collar of his shirt cutting off his air, then any air in his body was knocked out as Hanji slammed his back into the wall next to her. “S-So..” He panted. “What did you learn, Miss. Hanji?” 

Another creepy smile pulled at her lips. “Eren is only seventeen weeks into his pregnancy and he has the moods of a pregnant woman so early. His stomach shows twenty four weeks. I can tell because of how big he is already. Maybe because of his titan DNA, this pregnancy won’t take the whole thirty eight weeks to happen. I can’t wait to see the baby. I haven’t seen one in.. so many years.” A little frown made its way on her face before it turned back into a full blown grin.

Moblit smiled at her. “I loved taking care of child.”

“We can become full time baby sitters once the child is born.” Hanji says with a giggle.

“That’s if Eren let’s of near the baby.” Moblit mutters.

\---

After laying down for a few hours and resting up, Eren was once again outside of Erwin’s office, his moods in check this time. Jean was somewhere bothering Marco so he couldn’t get in the way and Mikasa was with Armin. Now was his time to shine. He lifts a shaky fist to the door and slowly knocks on it. It only takes less than a minute for Erwin to call out, softly ‘Come in.’ With one last shaky breath he opens the office door and enters. The room was quite plain, nothing but a desk and chair and a random table with a pot holding dead flowers by the window.

Erwin was sitting at his desk, two large stacks of papers on it. His blond hair wasn’t slicked back this time and was instead in a messy style as if he had run his hands through it countless times. His white button down had three buttons at the top undone and his jacket hung on the back of his chair. He had a pen in hand and was writing something down on one of the papers.

Eren slowly walked forward until he was only a few meters away from the desk. 

Erwin looked up his face showing he was surprised to see him when his eyes widened a little and a soft smile made its way on his handsome face. “Eren? What are you doing in here?” 

“I-..Um..I came to ask you about Levi.” He slowly said, his hand rubbing against the back of his neck. The face Erwin made next made Eren’s stomach drop. 

Erwin’s lips were pulled down in a frown, sadness in his eyes. “I didn’t want to tell you, knowing it would put a lot of stress on you and the baby.”

Eren’s eyes widened. “What baby?”

“You don’t know? I thought Hanji told you what she had done?” Erwin says, a confused tone in his voice, brows drawn together.

“Oh no.” Eren whispered. “I-I… I’m pregnant!”

“I am sorry but you are pregnant.” Erwin slowly got up from his desk and approached Eren, placing a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently.

Eren looked up meeting Erwin crystal blue eyes. “W-Where’s Levi then? Is that why he left me?”

Erwin let out a sign, squeezing his eyes shut. “I am once again sorry to inform you of such upsetting news but about three months ago I sent Levi on a mission. But he…he never returned from it.”

“W-What..” He gasped out, shock coursing through his body. If it wasn’t for Erwin being there, Eren would have clasped to the floor. Erwin held onto Eren, letting the young man hug onto him with all his might.


	11. OH myyyyyy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while and I haven't updated in forever. I am sorry but I have school in the way. I am failing really badly. But heres this shitty chapter. I will try again to update.

Hanji had been doing daily check-ups on the baby inside Eren’s stomach for the pass couple weeks to make sure he and the baby were fine. There could be any kinds of risk when it came to this. No men have ever become pregnant in Hanji’s life time. Eren had grown depressed looking to Moblit, which worried him, knowing some mothers during or after their pregnancy could grow horrible depression that sometimes caused them to even try and kill their own baby. He always spaced out while looking at nothing.

As Eren lay on the table in Hanji’s office, shirt lifted up to expose his swollen belly as Hanji stood to his right wearing smooth dark blue gloves shockingly, as she felt around his belly for anything abnormal. He stared blankly up at the white ceiling without really seeing, just lost in deep thoughts. One that kept lingering was Levi and his disappearance. It was still hard to believe. He had tried to question Erwin more about it but the older male just brushed him off again and again. Like he was even avoiding the subject all together.

Then another thought appeared the fact that Levi was like a friend to Erwin and the other man was probably suffering just as much as himself and Eren kept pushing for something he probably had no idea about. It made him feel heartless and cold to push a grieving person for his own selfish needs to know what happened. Even if he found out what happened, how would that help anyway? They wouldn’t let him go after a man who was probably even dead by now. He needed to stop lingering on the thought before someone thought he was becoming depressed and locked him up, taking away the last piece of the man he loved from him. Their child.

He loved the baby. At first he was unsure of his feelings but within a week this unknown feeling had spread around him almost like a protective mothers love for her child. He would protect it with his life. He was excited to find out the gender, to start picking out names for their child. Maybe Carla? Maybe Grisha? No. He would never name their child after that horrible man who had abandoned him , Mikasa, and Armin. They were left to fight for themselves. Maybe if he was there he could’ve even talked him out of joining the army. Possibly not. Eren was a stubborn, hard headed person.

Eren was snapped out of his thoughts as Hanji pushed his shirt down and started talking but even as he watched her lips move forming words to him, he couldn’t understand a word she was saying. “Eren? Are you listening?” Slowly the words came into focus and he shaked his head. “Sorry, what was that?”

“I tried a few tests and found out some shocking news.” Hanji said, while taking her gloves off and throwing them on the table with a excited smile on her face.

“Well what was it?” Eren asked, meeting her brown eyes. He was curious to know. Even Moblit looked excited so it had to be something good.

“You shall be very excited! You are having-“ The office door slamming open cut Hanji off with a startled jump. Everyone’s eyes drifted towards the door in shock with all wide eyes. A young man with blonde hair, grey eyes covered by thick rimmed glasses, and freckles across his nose stood in the door way panting heavily with a hand pressed against the door for support so he wouldn’t fall to his knees.

“Excuse me? Who are you?” Moblit questioned with a glare at the rude man who didn’t even bother to knock on the door like a normal human being. Kind of like Hanji. Never knocked.

That startled the other man into straightening his back and doing the salute out of habit as he stared forward with wide scared eyes. “I am sorry for interrupting squad leader Hanji Zoe but Commander Erwin Smith has asked for Eren to come to his office to discuss important news!” He yelled out loudly into the silent room. An awkward silence passed through the room. Slowly the young man went to open his mouth again but instead came out a startled yelp as Eren suddenly darted off the table and slammed him into the side of the door, rushing out the it like a angry bull in a china shop.

“Well that wasn’t unexpected.” Hanji says, turning back to her table to grab her gloves. “Hey, Moblit where did you even find these?”

The blonde haired man looked at her with distaste. “In a random box. You got them as a gift from Levi.”

“Oh. That explains them because I never buy gloves.”

“I know.”

\----------------

Eren was running at full speed towards the office door. Once he got just within two feet of it. It opened on its own raveling Erwin as he slammed face first into his chest making the other grunt in pain. He wrapped his arms around Eren, steadying him. “Eren, you know you shouldn’t run. You could trip and hurt the baby.” 

A feeling of dread spread to through his body at the thought of hurting his baby because he was being stupid. “No more running.” He panted and pulled back from Erwin, nodding his head as his chest was heaving with the fast intake of breath. “But that man said you needed to discuss something.” Eren’s eyes filled with hope at it being news about Levi but his question was answered as Erwin’s eyes filled with sympathy.

“I am sorry to say, that no it does not have to do with Levi. It has to do with the baby and you.” He said, stepping back into his office and sitting down in his big chair, gesturing for Eren to sit in one of the other chairs.

Eren obeyed and rushed over to the closet chair to him, sitting down and folding his hands in his lap, waiting for Erwin to start speaking.

“You know you can’t tell see or tell your friends about this, right?” Erwin asked in a steady voice. Eren nodded to his question. “Well I am planning to move you. From here. Incase this pregnancy is to go wrong Hanji will be coming to visit every day and I will be there with you. There is a little house I have ready not far from here. I can’t have others seeing you and getting worried. It’ll cause a big problem if this gets out to anyone. Do you understand?” He once again asked, eyes filled with kindness as he met Eren’s eyes.

“Yes I do, sir.” Eren says nodding. He wasn’t so happy about the thought of just leaving Mikasa and Armin in the cold about what was going on but Erwin was right. A pregnant titan wouldn’t be good.

“Of course I will explain to your friends what is going on. Not the truth but enough to keep them at bay. If there is any news of Levi, I will tell you. As well as I will be living with you and watching over you. I still have my duties as Commader but I will be spending days with you as well as at my office. As much as I would like to drop my work to help you I cannot. I hope you understand?” Erwin says, standing up and walking over to Eren side. He places a reassuring hand on his shoulder, squeezing it.

“I understand. When will we be leaving?” Eren asks, eyes filling with sadness.

“Within two to three days. I still need to patch a few things up before I leave.”


	12. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where has Levi been? Let's find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd disappear just like Levi did in this story. I had nothing in me to write lately but I forced myself to try for this. I ended up getting something out. I think I could have done better but if I push too hard I might get even worse stuff out. I hope you all enjoy though.

After the short discussion in Erwin's office he was rushed out the door by the man faster then he even got in the office. Hanji stood outside the door with a wide smile on her face, her glasses almost shining. She lifted her hands up and shoved something in his hands. He looked down to see what he was holding, it was some clothing in his hands. In fact it was his clothing. "Why were you in my room, you psychotic bitch?" He glared at the four eyed woman. 

Hanji's crazy smile turned into a wide sad frown, her eyes filling fake sadness, "Awh. Are you still mad at me, Levi?" 

Of course he was. His glare only deepened, "You realize what you did right? What if Eren wakes up and realizes he's pissed about what I did? More like what you did. What if it was just a whole heat of the moment thing to him." 

"I'm sure it's not!" Hanji says. Before he can react she pulls the shorter raven haired male into a big bear hug. Levi freezes up then starts protesting by trying to wiggle his way out. When she still doesn't let go of him he slams his fist into her stomach, knocking the air out of her lungs but she still doesn't let go. He finally goes limp with an exhausted sigh. When she finally pulls back from the hug the expression on her face is almost is like she's guilty of something. Hanji broke out in tears and let out an ugly loud sob, clinging onto Levi again. Levi almost fell over when she flung herself at him. 

Just as quick as that whole scene happened, it ended. "I'll see you later, Levi!" Hanji says and runs off fast as light. Not giving him anytime to say anything back or question what just happened. 

Levi heads to a room at the end of the hallway and walks in. When he looks into the mirror hanging on the wall he sees the mess he was and is almost shocked at himself. He had been really out of it when he got dressed this morning. he quickly changes out of his wrinkled clothing and into his fresh clothing. He only wore a simple black trench coat and black tight pants with a white button down and his Cravat, his long boots that go up to his knees replaced with simple ankle length thick black boots. No gloves, sadly. Their idea must have been to avoid wearing anything that screamed soldier. He shoves a long knife in the ankle of his boot just incase things went south. It was always good to be safe better then sorry. 

He heads out to leave, heading to the horse stable to ready up to leave. A soldier with ginger colored hair and freckles sprinkled across his fair skin gets his horse for him. Levi thanks the boy and hoists himself up onto the saddle with a little trouble. He hated the fact that he was short. 

He arrives by afternoon to the location that he was directed to by Erwin. 

The neighborhood was a little shady that he road into on his horse. The ground was covered with trash and ash from the metal trash cans filled with God knows what burning to keep the people surrounding it warm. The buildings partly destroyed, windows cracked or shattered and the walls crumbling with long vines like claws crawling up them. He remembered the directions clearly, "Stop by the old bakery and walk a couple houses down. It should be obvious which house it is." He looked over at what he assumed was once a bakery. The wooden sign hanging by one chain and swinging in the little bit of wind there was. The name washed away from ages of rain all that was left was an R and D then Bakery. The windows smashed in, the door kicked in, laying on the floor. Not a place he'd much like to buy bread from or anything. 

There were homeless people leaning against the walls of each building and alley ways either asleep or staring straight a head at nothing with wide sunk in eyes. A man with a long scruffy brown bread was wrapped in a small yellow blanket with holes scattered across it. He was gripping it tightly around his shoulders with his hands that were covered in a pathetic pair of black gloves, the fingers missing exposing his dirt caked and cracked finger nails. The man stared at him with a haunted filled look in his dirt brown eyes with huge black bags under them. 

Levi looked away from those eyes. A shiver running down his spine. Where had Erwin sent him? It wasn't very weird for Erwin to be sending Levi out to do things but a pick up on this side of town was a little odd. He had in trusted Levi to pick up something from a man named Mr. Brady in a bad part of town. Erwin wouldn't tell him what it was he was picking up but said it was important to haul ass down there to get it. When Levi asked why he couldn't do it. Erwin had simply said, "My face is greatly known in that area. It could cause Mr. Brady trouble if anyone seen the Commander down there." Which made no sense. Levi was known just as much as he was. He trusted the man though. He always had a plan behind everything he did. 

Many more people looked at him with pleading eyes for help but he forced his legs to move faster til he stopped in front of a building with brick walls and a rusty metal door. No windows. He forced his hand to knock on the door. The feeling of it making him cringe as it touched his hand. He quickly pulled his hand back to see rust on his knuckles. He pulled a white cloth out of his front jacket pocket to rub his knuckle with it. He waited a few minutes. The silence making him become uneasy. He could hear footsteps behind him of pass byers. He almost jumped as an older woman walking accidently knocked over her little wagon filled with disgusting trash. He let out a sighed, his breath fogging up in front of his face. He pounds his fist against the door once again, becoming impatient. 

He was filled with relief as he heard heavy foot steps from the over side. The door was slowly opened, just enough for the other to peak out. Levi met eyes with one single dark grey eye peeking from the other side, a brushy brown brow crinkled in frustration. "Who is it?" The deep voice grumbled out. "What the fuck do you want?"

Levi held his tongue but slightly glared as he spoke, "I'm looking for Mr. Brady." The man made Levi uneasy. 

The man let out a huff and opened the door more, "And who are you?" He says, crossing his arms over his chest, resting atop his big beer belly. Most people looked like they hadn't eaten in ages but it seemed this guy got all the food he needed. 

Levi took the cloth and cleaned his hand again before tossing it to the side. It was ruined anyway. "I am here under Commander Erwin's orders."

"Keep your mouth shut!" He hissed, barring his yellowing teeth, one in the front missing. Levi could smell the alcohol on his breath from where he was standing. "Do you want to get us killed?"

Levi rolls his eyes and let's out another sigh, "Even if a problem were to occur I could handle it... You. I'm not so sure." Levi's eyes run over the man's heavy set frame with a glare. 

The man looked highly offended but seemed to push it down while gritting his teeth tightly and glaring harder, "I would be Mr. Brady. And who are you?" 

Levi narrowed his eyes, "I work under Erwin. That's all you need to know."

"And why should I trust your word?" Mr. Brady says, sneering.

"Why else would I be in a dump like this?" Levi gestures to the street. 

"Just come in." He grumbles out. He slowly backs away and pulls the door fully open to welcome Levi inside with a quick hand gesture, eyes looking behind Levi to search for something. 

Levi starts to doubt the idea of entering through for a second but a thought passes over his head. Erwin would never betray him. He slowly steps inside, his feet making a creaking sound on the old wood. The man slamming the door behind him, a clanking sound ringing through the room. Right?

He followed the Mr. Brady through a dark hall way with many other metal doors, all sealed shut. Not even light leaking from under neath. Levi's eyes continued to explore his surroundings, nothing seemed out of ordinary besides the fact that this didn't look like a home. There was no paintings hanging on the walls. The wall paper was even peeling back. It was silent besides the sounds of their foot steps on the creaky wood. The smell wasn't very pleasant either his nose crinkling up wards a little as it assaulted his smelling. It smelled like rotten wood and something unexplainable. It twisted his stomach. If he had eaten before he left he'd probably be hacking it up about right now. 

The hallway seemed to go on forever. They kept making turns here and there. As they made a left there was a stair case at the way end. Mr. Brady continued up it, his breathing becoming heavy. As they went up the stairs the man continued down another hallway and made another left. Levi looked at the metal doors and slowly his adjusted to the lack of light. That's when he noticed the doors had numbers on each of them. They passed a few that said 234 and 235. He was starting to become highly suspicious of this man. He didn't trust him one bit at this point. Maybe Erwin had misunderstood him or knew he wasn't very trust worthy and trusted Levi to be able to handle this.

Levi's thoughts suddenly shifted to Eren for some reason. A little smile pulled to his lips at the thought of the beautiful sleeping burnette in his sheets, cuddled up to his pillow. A frown pulled at his lips. He wouldn't be there to wake up to him. To watch as those big pretty eyes opened to the warm sun light and a sweet smile pulled at those heavenly lips. He had to pull away from his thoughts before they went south at the thought of kissing those lips again. Of tasting them. 

Mr. Brady turned to a door at the way end. It said number 56. The man pulled out some keys of his trousers. The man breathing heavily as he searched through the keys till he found one that said 56 carved into the metal. As the man went to put the key in Levi spoke up. "What's with all the numbers and metal doors?"

Mr. Brady paused and let out a sigh. He left the key dangling out of the key hole and turned to Levi, "It's all a bunch of storage. There's about 100 rooms all together in this building, filled with useless shit."

Mr. Brady turned back towards the door and turned the key, unlocking the door and pushing it open. The room was black. The man's big wide frame blocked his view of what was inside of the room. He slowly walked inside the dark room, "Follow me." He made a hand gesture beckoning him along. He went to take a step inside the door frame. That's when Levi heard a loud creak behind him that sounded like a foot step on the wood broads. He froze inside, his eyes widening. He spun around quickly to find a man taller then him with shoulder length greasy brown hair and a goatee. The glare on his face not helping his looks. He held long dangerous knife but the blade was covered in a protecter. As if he meant only to use the handle on the back of Levi's head. Which meant they had no intention to let him leave this place. 

Levi quickly ducked as the man's eyes filled with panic at being spotted and brought his fist down with the handle of the knife hard to strike Levi's head but misses. Levi quickly hits the ground, his hands supporting him as he used his right leg and did a hard kick to the man's knee making him gasp out and hunch over to grab at it. Levi snapped up quick using the muscles in his arms to push him up fast and leans over the man's back to bring his elbows down hard on the man's spine, knocking him down and knocking the air out of his lungs. The brown haired man smashed his face into the floor. Levi brings the heel of his boot down hard onto the back of his skull, over and over. Till his blood stains his boot.

While he's distracted the bigger man Mr. Brady wraps his arms around Levi under his arm pits and around his arms, trapping him in a lock. Levi starts struggling and with a hard kick to the back of the man's knee he's able to use the man's weakness to flip him over his head and smash him onto the floor. The man crying out in pain as Levi kicks him in the head, knocking him out. Levi bends over pulling his knife out of boot.

 

Levi hears a long stomping and turns around just in time to kick blacked haired man in the face as he charged full speed at him. The man didn't give up though and jumped up from the floor quick as lighting. Levi flipping the knife in his hand and with a hard thrust of his wrist, jams his knife into the side of his neck. The man's eyes widen in horror. Levi pulls the knife out of his neck. A big spray of blood hitting him all over his fresh new button up and cravat. The man grabbing at his throat, his face a look of horror as he dies. Levi glares down at the dead man in disgust and cleans his face off with the back of his hand. He's disgusted by the blood on his hand but ignores it. Now was not the time. 

He turns his head to the left then to the right, looking down the long hallways for any signs of life. He steps over the dead bodies to the dark room, walking inside. "Fuck!" He seethes out. The room was empty a side from a bed with some chains and cuffs. They had planned to kidnap him. Did they think it'd be that easy? Stupid fuckers. Which had meant they had planned to kidnap Erwin. They must have been pissed when someone else showed up in his place. 

A dangerous thought passed over his head. What if Eren had been with him? A possessive burning rage flowed in his chest at the thought of those bastards touching him. The thought of their hands grabbing at his arms and dragging in to the bed, chaining him to the bed angered him. He shakes the thoughts away. What was wrong with him? He kept thinking of Eren. It drove him almost nuts. 

Levi gripped the knife in his hand tighter. If there was no point in being here. He can just return the Eren. He walks out of the room and down the way he came. It was kind of hard to see in the dark but he didn't care. Anything to get back to Eren. The need in his chest kept rising at a high level. It was driving him crazy. Also was the need to do unexplainable things to the young man. 

Levi finally found the staircase and started heading down it. He didn't have time to react as the bigger man Mr. Brady from before came behind him and with a hard shove to his back pushed him down the stairs. He went tumbling down, pain ringing from all over his body as the steps slammed into his body. When he finally hit the ground he let out a choked cough and didn't give himself time to breathe before he was getting on all fours and trying to stand up. He failed though and fell back down with a yell of pain, his ankle screaming in pain. He must have broke it on the fall. He felt a weird liquid dripping down his forehead and into his eye, blinding him. He closed his eye shut tightly and wanted to wipe at it but knew he couldn't. He crawled as fast as he could his arms aching painfully, his ankled burned painfully. 

He heard the loud foot steps behind him and felt the panic in his chest as the man grabbed the back of his hair and lifted him up like nothing. He grabbed at his hand digging his finger nails into his flesh, huffing in pain.

"Thought you could get away with that, you fucker? Killing Kevin and Jin." The man yelled in his face, his breath making Levi almost gag. The man threw his whole body at full force into the wall, knocking all the air out of his lungs and making his body cry out in pain. He himself didn't make a sound though as he tried once again to get to his feet but failed. He needed to get up and run fast before this man killed him. Levi wouldn't let this trash get the best of him. He couldn't leave Eren behind. He fucking love that brat to much. 

"You really think I'm gonna get a pig like you take me down?" Levi spat at his feet. That's when he realized he wasn't holding onto his knife anymore. He looked all over the ground for it but couldn't find it. It wasn't at the bottom of the steps or on steps. He couldn't see it. 

"Looking for something?" Mr. Brady said, holding up his knife with a ugly wide mouthed grin. 

Levi's eyes narrowed in anger. Fuck. Fuck. This didn't help him at all. He needed that knife. "You should just give up. I promise I won't hurt you. Much."

As the man shuffled closer to Levi with the last of his strength he forced himself up hard and slammed his fist into Mr. Brady's jaw making him grunt out as he hit the wall. Levi stumbled and slammed into the wall behind him where he held himself up. He used the wall as support to travel down the hallway towards the door. He wasn't sure he was going to make it. Who was to say he'd make it back to the horse in time?

"You motherfucker!" Mr. Brady screamed and grabbed the back of his collar and threw him into the wall. He turned Levi to face him and grabbed onto his collar again and lifted him by it to slam him into the wall his head slamming into it. Levi looked up at the ceiling as his vision started going dark. The last thought in his head was Eren as the darkness took him. 

A pair of smoky grey-blue eyes slowly open into a squint staring into the hazy bright light that stung to his eyes.

A sharp pain rang in his skull like a stabbing brain freeze was flaring to life in his head, his whole body burned with pain and soreness. He felt like he'd been thrown into a wall by a titan. 

Slowly his instincts kicked in he pulled up with his arms hard, hissing in pain. He continued to yank on them and twist, looking around at his surroundings with blurry vision. Levi couldn't see well, everything was all hazy around the edges and so bright it stung. He grits her teeth together and squeezes his eyes shut, bending his head forward. He didn’t know where he was or how he got here. He knew he had a killer headache though. 

Levi looked down to see he was sitting in a chair his arms were tied to the arms by rope and his legs were tied to the legs of the chair. He tried to move the chair but it didn't budge. It seemed to be nailed to the floor. The room was empty aside from a table that sat in the corner of the room untouched with a candle lighting the room poorly. 

Mr. Brady pushed the door open with a slam. Levi's head snapped up to the man. The man seemed to be wearing an apron and long gloves. He was holding a big wooden box that made a chinging sound every step he took. He walked over to the table to sit it on the table. Where he dumped all the contents of the box. There was knifes, whips, needles, and all kinds of horrible things on the table that came from that box. 

"Hello, Captain Levi." Mr. Brady says with a nasty smile. He pulls a cigar out of his back pocket and leans it over the candle on the table lightening it. He takes a deep drag out of it and blows the smoke out.

He walked towards Levi, looking down at him, "How does it feel being helpless?"

Levi spit in the man's face, making him fall backward and whip at his face with a raging glare, "You nasty fucker!" He slapped Levi across the face hard, his head jerking to the side from the blow. 

"You think this is a game, huh? I'll show you better." The man took another inhale of smoke before blowing the cloub into Levi's face making him cough. He pressed the cherry against Levi's collar bone putting it out against his skin. Levi tried jerking away with a hiss of pain but the pain only followed him. "Time to show you I'm dead serious." 

Mr. Brady threw the cigar to the side and went over to the table where he looked down at his tools, "What should I start with? Have any favorites, Levi?" 

Levi closed his eyes and leaned his head forward, letting it hang. He wouldn't be making it back to Eren and that pained him greatly. He wouldn't allow this man to see him cry though. He'd be strong for Eren. Even as he said this he felt one tear leak from his eye and he felt ashamed for it.


	13. Long awaited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, You don't know me but I am the author. I was thinking of abandoning this story. I don't know yet. This could be the last chapter or maybe not. Depends on how many readers I get which will probably be very little. I did disappear for like a very long time. So If you want this story to stay. Leave a comment about what you think of my chapter and judge my writing then add if you want me to keep going or just drop it. Please give me your opinion. Thank you very much. Have a nice day and maybe await a new chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my brain work to write.

It was a little after night fall when Eren heard a timid knock on his bedroom door. Erwin was kind enough to allow him an actual room and not the cold, damp cell. Even so Eren wasn’t as happy as he should have been. He requested many times if he could sleep in Levi’s room, just for a bit of comfort. The smell of his possibly departed love would calm his nerves a tiny bit. He was a wreck when he found out and still is; Even after months of waiting for his return. He had heard many silent whispers between the few that knew about Eren and Levi and their unborn baby. The most hurtful whisper was when a few recruits were talking in hushed tones as Eren passed them. A young man lowered his voice and gave him a dirty look as his lips moved with a cruel smirk, that he was told by an officer while on duty that Levi probably found out about Eren becoming pregnant with the monstrous child and fled. Eren thought maybe that could be why but also knew that Levi wouldn’t just up and leave. He could have always just killed Eren, his excuse being he believed that the child would endanger them all. That thought hurt as well. Eren knew Levi wasn’t the kind of man that could so easily just up and run. He was a Captain and had a squad. He could have just ignored Eren even. If he felt uncomfortable someone else would find interest in a pregnant monster titan. Hanji would at least have taken him over. She seemed to love this whole pregnancy. Levi was missing and Eren knew it. Maybe even dead. 

Just as his thoughts were going to take a dark turn. The bedroom door gently pushed open with a clink as gentle footsteps were heard. Eren wasn’t facing the door but he could see the light against the wall casting the shadow of a slender silhouette with a long bob cut but it was much too tall to be his tiny blonde friend Armin. It was his sister Mikasa. 

Even so Eren didn’t turn to face the other and instead stayed still. He had his arms gently wrapped around the front of his stomach with his knees bent against the wall. The white sheets felt cold and hallow against his skin. Not like the time he was in Levi’s bed, those sheets felt like the finest silk against his skin. He never knew what caused this sudden change of thoughts towards Levi. He never thought he would be thinking this way but he figured after a while the baby caused this. The baby caused these thoughts cause in a way, the in the way back of Eren’s mind a word whispered in his thoughts, ‘Mate.’

Eren felt a gentle touch of delicate long pale fingers touching his shoulder. He shivered at the coldness of her touch but still didn’t make a move to face his sister. He wasn’t in the mood right now to talk with anyone. He was in another one of his moods as they were called by Hanji. When a pregnant woman would have mood swings. He was having a very bad mood swing. He was tense as he felt the bed dip behind him from the weight of her sitting down. 

It was hesitate at first but he heard the song of her lips opening and her breathing as she was readying herself to break the thick silence. “Eren, talk to me.” There was more foggy silence, “Please.” Mikasa sounded sad and it made his heart ache so he slowly turned over to face her, wincing at the weight against his abdominal. He still wasn’t used to having a bulging belly. 

“What is it?” He placed his hands on top of his belly, patting it as he stared down at it. 

“I was just worried about you. You haven’t been talkative much and we barely see you anymore. I even snuck out here to see you. I was scared something happened. I haven’t seen you at all. You haven’t been meeting up at our spots either.” Said Mikasa.

“I couldn’t come out lately. Erwin has been visiting more often, talking about leaving more and more.” Said Eren as his hand starting rubbing his belly in a circle motion.

Mikasa looked down at his belly but didn’t glance long before speaking again. “I still don’t much care for the idea of him just hiding you away like your some kind of monster.”

“I kind of am, Mikasa. Men aren’t supposed to get pregnant. It’s worse because I am a titan. What if my babies are titan’s as well? What if they aren’t anywhere near human. What if they look human but carve to eat them? The opposite of me. It could cause problems. What if their stronger than normal? Or if they shift? No one will have them? They are a child in a titan’s body. That is never a good mix.”

Mikasa let out a little huff of laughter, making Eren give her a weird look. “Why are you laughing?”

“I didn’t know you could think that much.’ Said Mikasa with a smile. 

“Fuck you.”

“Isn’t that what got you in this mess? Fucking?” Said Mikasa with a little smirk. She never joked around like this. It was kind of nice.

“Shut up, Mikasa.” Said Eren with a laugh. 

“I wish I could fix this for you, Eren.” Mikasa’s eyes focused on his belly that he was holding gently like it was his world. Though Mikasa felt different about the baby. A look passed over her face that didn’t seem like she much cared for the thing that was in there. Eren caught the look though and his emotions shifted from calmness to angry very quickly.

“What was with that look?!” Eren hollered making Mikasa flinched. She quickly recovered and her eyes shifted to this unsettling coldness, “Eren, that isn’t a baby. It’s a monster.” It felt like a hit as the words left her mouth. That was the last thing he expected her to say to him. She was the one person he expected to accept this situation but she seemed to be disgusted by it. 

“It’s a part of me, Mikasa. It’s my baby. How could you say that?” He said with a angry look but his eyes held sadness and disappointment int hem. That made her feel like a monster saying that. Eren knew she wasn’t even supposed to know. Eren had told Mikasa but not Armin or anyone else. She was his sister, he trusted her. He knew she wasn’t going to tell anyone but the fact that she hated the baby and thought it was a monster was still a shock. 

“Mikasa, get out.” Her eyes widened in shock at his words. She opened her mouth to protest but Eren cut her off, “Erwin will be coming anytime soon. If he sees you here, who knows what will happen and I’m not risking it. So leave.”

“But Eren.” He ignored her and turned to face the wall again, his back to her. She looked down at the ground and swallowed down her shame. She didn’t mean to let it slip out but it’s what she thought. She let out a soft sigh and headed to the door, grabbing the handle and shutting it behind her as she left. 

Eren felt tears falling down his cheeks, leaving trails of wet streaks as he held down his sobs, his chest burning as he closed his eyes. He clenched his fists to his chest and closed his eyes. He took some calming deep breathes so he wouldn’t need another visit to Hanji if Erwin seen him crying again. 

He heard the approaching steps of heavy feet thunking against the wooden floor broads and his bedroom door opening. The steps continued around the room as the screaming of curtains being opened and bright streaming sun light lit up the room. Eren kept his eyes closed, not ready to lose the little bit of darkness he had left. As more light flooded in as more curtains were opened loudly. Eren’s heart pounded fast as the steps started towards him and a large hand dropped on his shoulder and shook him not too hard but not gentle either. Eren slowly open his eyes and looked over his shoulder, only to scream in shock and back against the bed.

The other persons eyes widened, hand still frozen mid-air before he slowly melted back to normal and shrugged. 

“Mike?” Eren let out in a gasp with a hand over his heart, “You scared me! What are you doing here?”

Mike just stared at him in silence before pointing to the closet and motioning for him to meet him outside the door afterwards. Eren nodded and Mike slowly turned and walked out the door, shutting it behind him gently. 

Eren slowly scooted to the edge of the bed, placing his feet on the floor and preparing himself for the hardest part; which was getting off the damn bed without falling back down on it. He slowly huffed and started lifting himself but only to fall back down on it. He glared at the floor and let out a gentle curse as he tried again to get up. He was a soldier damn it! He should easily be able to get up off the bed. Here he was struggling to get up after all that training he did. He tried a few more times before letting out a groan and losing all his pride as he called out to Mike for help. Who gladly came back in with no expression of judgment and wrapped his arm around his waist and gently helped him off the bed. Eren’s cheeks were flushed with embarrassment from needing help like this but he thanked Mike and walked over to the dresser. Mike walked out the door fast and almost slammed it shut with how fast he shut it. 

Eren raised a brow and looked at the door from the side of his vision with a weird look. What was his problem? Then slowly Eren remembered he was pregnant so it would be awkward to watch him get undressed. He slowly pulled out his clothing and even more slowly got dressed. It was difficult and annoying but he got it done. He opened the door to see Mike leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, he stood there for a minute before realizing Mike was probably half asleep against the wall. This was very early in the morning. 

Eren didn’t even know that Mike knew about this but didn’t question it. He tapped him on the shoulder and he snapped out of it. He nodded towards Eren and started heading down the hallway. After a few minutes of walking Mike stopped at the sight of Hanji who’s faced broke into a huge smile. “Eren!” She yelled and ran over to the boy, wrapping him into a tight hug as if they hadn’t seen each other yesterday for another check-up. 

Once she let up and dropped him from her tight embrace, Eren took a deep breath in and smiled at her, “So.. Uh… Where are we going? Isn’t this early?” 

“Oh! Well we are finally getting a move on it tomorrow! Can you believe it? Erwin had been talking about leaving this place forever for your protection but now we finally can. By the end of the week, after packing we are going to be moving you. You will be guarded and watched over. Erwin had to pull a few strings but he will be living with you most of the time as well to make sure you are safe. Isn’t it exciting? I mean I was supposed to go with you at first but Erwin wants to instead. Well he thinks you will be more safe if he goes. Of course he’ll be switching between his job and where you will be. He can’t just drop everything. Those days it’ll be Mike, me, or someone else with you. I will come for check-ups so don’t worry. Speaking of check-ups, let’s have one now!” Hanji placed an arm around Eren and pulled him close against her side, “Thank you, Mike. I will gladly take it from here.” She winked at him and pulled Eren with her toward her room.

Eren was pushed down on a chair as Hanji slipped on her gifted gloves. She grabbed some of her normal tools and headed over to Eren. He sat still as she checked his breathing, his ears, throat and eyes. She lifted his shirt and gently touched his belly. He shivered as she ran her fingers around his skin, feeling for anything. “Look at that. Perfectly fine!” She pulled her hands away and pulled his shirt down, pulling the gloves off with a snap. 

Eren went to stand up but Hanji protested and gently pushed him back down. “I never got to tell you something about your pregnancy. It is very important.”

Eren felt a cold shiver run down his spine as dread filled his belly and his nerves shot up. 

“It’s nothing bad!” Hanji exclaimed and placed her hands on his shoulders, rubbing them gently. “It is great news.” That cooled his nerves and he let out a sigh, smiling up at her. “You are.. having twins!”

Eren’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open, “Excuse me, what?!” He stared at the brunette woman in horror, mouth like a fish opening and closing. “T-Two… Two babies?!” He looked down at his belly in shock and place his hands against it. “Is that even possible?”

“Of course! You are having to lovely babies! Erwin will be so happy to find out!” Hanji’s mouth formed a wide smile that looked like her mouth might rip, “We will be seeing him soon so don’t worry. You can tell him the good news.”

Eren’s mouth opened and closed before he let out, “Y-yeah.. Sure.”

After the shocking news Hanji had given Eren a cookie which he felt scared to eat after the last time he took something from her but she reassured him that she hadn’t put anything in the cookie. Eren wanted to throw it away but in his state he couldn’t resist and ate it all. After he finished a few more, there was a knock on the door and Hanji opened the door, letting a super tall blonde man in by the name of Erwin. He smiled at the sight of Eren and walked over to him. Eren had a mouth full of cookie as he said hi, pieces flying on the other man. Eren’s face burst in a blush. Erwin didn’t seem to mind and grabbed a cookie for himself. Though it was bad to put any fat on for an officer. One couldn’t hurt the buffed out commander. He chewed into the cookie and his nose crinkled up in disgust. 

Hanji let out a laugh, “That is only for pregnant people. I made a test and it only tasted good to pregnant women and it’s very healthy for the baby.” 

“Is that so?” Erwin said and put the cookie back on the tray. Eren snatched it up and ate it, not even carrying Erwin had bit it. A cookie was a cookie. 

Hanji stared at him with that creepy expression and whispered out fascinating as she rubbed her hands together. Eren slowly put the cookies back down and looked the other way to avoid her gaze. 

Erwin turned to Eren and patted his head, “How was the check-up?”

Eren brushed his hand off his head and looked up at him, “I seem to be having… twins.” The word felt weird on his tongue but as he looked up Erwin had a shocked expression. 

“You.. are having twins.” He said more to himself as he flicked his eyes down to his belly, “I don’t know if that is a good thing or not but I am happy for you.” The blonde had that gentle smile on his face again like he was the most caring person in the world but it twisted his insides for some reason. He shook it off and smiled back. Erwin was helping him. He can’t be rude. 

“I was shocked but I think I am even more happy.” 

“If I am ask. What do you plan to name them?” Erwin asked. 

Eren never even thought about names. They simply slipped his mind. He would have to think of male and female names, they could be two males or females or a male and female. This would be difficult but exciting then another thought broke into his mind. ‘Levi wouldn’t be there to help name them.’ A voice in his head whispered and his sides tighten up again as tears prickled his eyes. 

Erwin’s eyes widened in shock as tears starting leaking from turqiouse eyes. “Eren, what’s wrong?” He stressed out in worry. 

Eren straightened up and wiped away his tears with his sleeve and shook his head, “It’s nothing. Just thinking about… things, but the names. I haven’t come up with anything yet.”

“Well you know you can always ask Hanji and I for help. Though I wouldn’t really ask Hanji in my opinion. She has some strange names for her titans. I mean… Bean?” Erwin tried to crack a smile out of Eren, slowly it worked and he smiled up at the blonde. 

The tears were drying from his cheeks as he wiped at them some more with his sleeve. Eren nodded up at Erwin and cleared his throat. “I want food.” He let out. Erwin nodded and reached a hand out to him. “I will take you to get some.” 

FEW HOURS LATER

Eren was taken back to his room by Erwin who said he had some business. He understood the end of the week was only three days away, he had a lot to do before he could leave with Eren to this house he’d been mentioning for a few months now. Eren wasn’t all that excited. He’d miss his friends, speaking of them he had to find Mikasa and tell her what was happening or she would rip the place up looking for him within three days. She could be scary. 

Eren went over to the closet and opened it, finding a long green cloak that would work for hiding. He would just be mistaken for a pregnant women, looking for her husband. He had done this before. He waited by the door a good while before heading out. He had made the mistake of walking out too early one time and Erwin was down the hallway talking to someone at the time. He had to explain why he was out after just being put to bed. He had stupidly said he felt sick and needed Hanji. He was being tested on for four hours before she let him go. 

When the coast was clear, he opened the door and took a left, he knew were Mikasa was but he’d have to leave this place to get there. She didn’t live in here, of course. The night air was colder than normal and made him shiver. He started to question his stupidity about coming out but he needed to see Mikasa. As he was walking further he heard footsteps and stopped dead in his tracks, was he found out? Shit. He couldn’t explain this to Erwin. He felt a hand on his shoulder and froze. He slowly turned to see blonde hair and bright blue eyes. That belonged to-

“What are you doing out here, Eren Yeager?” Annie Leonhart said in her mono tone of a voice, she stared at him with cold icy eyes. 

“What is with you people scaring me today?” Eren said more to himself then her but Annie’s stone face made no reaction only stared. “I was heading to Mikasa.”

“Do you wanna get in trouble?” She drawled out and glared at him like he was a stupid child. 

“No but this is important!” Eren protested. Annie’s eyes slowly lowered to his belly that was hidden behind his cloak. 

“What are you hiding there?” She said, eyeing it like a midget would pop out and stab her.

“Nothing.”

“That’s a lie. What are you hiding?” She edged on, stepping closer so Eren had to back up a step.

Eren could feel his pride dying as he let out, “I have gotten fat. Is it that hard to believe that I put on a few pounds?” Eren felt his face flushed but he stared straight into her cold eyes. 

She still stared at his belly and looked up into his eyes, it was like she knew and it made him uneasy. “I’m going. Don’t get caught.” She turned her back to him and started to head off before she stopped a few feet away and turned to look over her shoulder, “Congrats.” Before Eren could question her she walked off further away and disappeared in the dark with no trace. 

Eren felt uneasy but slowly turned and headed in Mikasa’s direction to find her. As he finally got to her, he knocked on the door. The door swung open and a messy haired Mikasa stood there, before she looked back to who it was she said, “What are you still doing here? Go away.” Her eyes widened though as she seen Eren instead. 

“What are you doing here?! It’s cold out!” She pulled him in by his cloak, shutting the door. “You could have caught a cold?!”

“Mikasa, quite down over there!” A familiar voiced yelled out from inside the room. Eren should’ve figured Armin was gonna be in bed sleeping. They both shared a room together. Well a bunk bed. There was four people in a room but these two were lucky not to have to share with anyone else yet.

Armin sat up in his bed with messy wild hair and looked around the room, the dark cloaked figure scared him out of his bed. “Mikasa, who’s that?!” He didn’t have anything to use as a weapon so he just stood there on guard. 

Mikasa rolled her eyes and turned to face the short boy, “Armin, It’s just Eren.” 

Armin’s eyes widened and he ran over to Eren before Mikasa could stop him and rubbed him in a hug. Armin noticed immediately that something was off about the hug. I mean who couldn’t notice a hard belly pressing into their own. Armin backed up and looked Eren over. Eren didn’t bother stopping him as he pulled the cloak apart like a pair of curtains to look at what was inside. The long sleeve shirt didn’t help at all to hide the pregnant belly. Armin looked at him in confusion, “So, either you’re fed very well there or… I’m missing something here.” 

Eren let out a sigh and closed his eyes, “I’m pregnant, Armin.”

The short blonde’s eyes shot open widely as he took in what his friend said to him. “That isn’t possible? Right? I mean I couldn’t have miss this in sex ed.” 

Eren’s cheeks flushed for the millionth time today. 

“Wait doesn’t this mean you had sex? What? With who?” Armin asked. 

Eren felt the room heat as Mikasa’s faced darkened at the reminder of the low life trash she hated. She assumed Levi chickened out and ran away. She swore if she ever seen the old midget bastard she’d rip his dick off and feed it to him. Eren felt bad for Levi but they were almost equals in battle. He never wanted to witness the battle between them. It would probably take ages to end. 

“That doesn’t matter-“Armin cut off Eren before he could finish, “Oh god. Did he leave you?”

Eren glared at his friend and Mikasa went dark again at the thought, “No, but I have something important to tell you guys.” 

After a few minutes he got both to sit down on the bottom bunk as he stood in front of them with a serious expression on his face, “Erwin is going to be moving me away from here within three days.”

Mikasa burst first, “No! He can’t just take you away like this!”

“It’s for my safety. If anyone finds out I could be killed. I am holding titan babies.”

“Babies?” Armin questioned, “You have having more than one?” Armin seemed the least bit calmer then Mikasa at this point. 

“Yeah. I am having twins.” Eren said, rubbing his belly with both hands as he smiled sadly. He was happy but knowing Levi might not be here still killed him a little. Mikasa looked even more horrified by this as well getting added to the news. 

“You can’t be serious. I can protect you.” Said Mikasa, lips pulled into a frown. 

“Mikasa, you can’t protect me from everyone. It’s impossible. You’d make a good fight but we both know at some point you’re going to get exhausted. I am not putting you through this. You are my sister. Please. Armin you believe this is good right?”

Armin even looked doubtful for a second before slowly nodding, “Titan babies could be seen as monsters. No one would see them as babies. Maybe weapons?” Said Armin. 

“Weapons? What, No?! These are my babies!” Eren covered his belly to protect it. 

“That is how they could be seen. Monsters or weapons. Maybe Erwin is helping or protecting you for your children to be used as weapons.” 

“I don’t believe you.” Said Eren but even so he felt the words could be true. 

“Though maybe not. We don’t have much of a choice at this point. Mikasa may believe she’s strong enough but it’s best just to go with Erwin.”

Eren could feel Mikasa’s anger but he nodded in agreement. “I am going to go with Erwin. Mikasa don’t do anything, please.” He gently wrapped his arms around her,”It’s okay. If I am in actual danger, I know you will save me.” He whispered into her ear. Mikasa was stiff at first but she slowly melted and hugged him back. 

Eren pulled back and gently hugged Armin as well. “I have to leave before I am found out but before I leave. I wanted to ask.. What should I name them? Any ideas?” 

Mikasa and Armin thought it over for a little before shaking their heads. “This should be your choice Eren.” Said Mikasa.

Armin nodded in agreement, “You should come up with names that mean something to you.” 

Eren smiled at the both of them, “I love you, guys.” Whispered Eren. Both stood up and pulled Eren into a hug, they all smiled and closed their eyes. They bathed in the comfort of being together before sadly letting go. They waved goodbye to Eren as he took off into the early morning as the sun raised. He thankfully go there just in time as Erwin knocked on his bedroom door. He threw his cloak in the closet, not bothering to hang it up. He shut the closet door and ran over as fast as he could to open the door for Erwin. 

“Breakfast time?” Said Erwin, flashing his perfect commander smile. 

Eren nodded and followed after him but Erwin stopped, “I am going to go grab something. Meet you there?” Eren nodded and continued forward. 

Erwin went back to the room, checking the surrounding. He found nothing and turned to leave before seeing the closet door opened a crack. He walked towards it, hand reaching out to grab the handle and pull it open but stopped. Right on the floor was a leaf. Erwin’s crystal blue eyes glinted as he reached down and picked it up. A slow smile pulled at his lips before he crumbled the leaf in his fist and straightened up. He turned and left the room, smiling at it before he closed it.


	14. What a wonderful world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read it's a mystery. Also I updated it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not ending OR abandoning the story. I have deciced to keep it going. I want to complete it. I'll try to update more. As in like once a month. Maybe more. Comments really do help though. They just boost me. Make me want to write so I get more. I'm also writing another story on the side. Levi X Eren. I have 3 chapters of it. It just needs fixed and it'll be out soon. I will warn this. It starts out as Girl X Girl then turns into Boy X Boy. Reincarnation. Yatta. Yatta. Though enjoy my short chapter. There's a surprise in here for you guys.

Eren didn't really want to leave. He liked being where he was. He felt almost uncomfortable at the thought of leaving. He didn't have much to pack so it was easy to be ready, the tote bag laying on his mattress as he shoved the few belongings he owned in it- which wasn't much. Just a few t-shirts and pants, all of them over sized pants and long sleeved shirts. He couldn't handle wearing too tight clothing, it made it harder to walk but he made sure to bring a few older clothing items for when he did give birth. 

Which was scary thought; how does a man give birth? It had to be a titan thing- well he hoped at least. 

He still had a few days before they had to leave to where ever Erwin planned to hide away to but he decided to pack early to get it out of the way. It was always better to be prepared early- something his better halves would have said to him. 

He really missed those two. He missed being mothered over by Mikasa and protected. He missed Armin's smart brain and comforting smell. He had been unable to escape this tower- is what it honestly felt like anymore. A tower and he was the princess, fighting every day to have just a taste of freedom, and Erwin was the monstrous fire breathing guardian dragon. The buzz kill in this story. The some times villain or sometimes the one that befriended the Princess and saved her. In his case, he was both. Though it wasn't like he was the only one fighting to see them. Mikasa had tried not only once but relentless times to get through the Dragon and see the Princess. Erwin had caught her though. Almost like he could sense her or smell her approaching the tower. It was impressive but annoying. It spiked fear in Eren when he had seen her first get caught. He was standing by a window, eatting some more of those cookies when he seen her on the move. Even from high up, he didn't see Erwin appear out of no where and grab her by the arm. Erwin's eyes had been stone, it was terrifying. It shot fear in his heart. Erwin had let her off the hook. Eren had seen Mikasa's face for a split second. He could see the anger in her eyes but he also seen the fear, and the twitch in her hand as she ran off./p> Without his friend and sibling around to help him his only company he has been recently Hanji. The crazy woman who loved Titans. Which is never good company to keep around. She's asked him multiple times if she could test on him. He could tell she was becoming impatient and greedy recently. She hadn't been able to touch him for a long time. He kept his guard up though. 

He stayed mostly in his bedroom. The depression eating at him slowly. He only ever came out for food and check ups. Sometimes Erwin would come and force him to go on walks with him. The air was nice. Eren missed being able to move more. He also missed Levi. The thought pained him that he could be in danger. He ket out a sigh from his depressing thoughts. 

The tote sagged in on itself, not enough inside to keep it firm and upright. He zipped it up, the sharp Z-sound satisfying. He throws the bag on the floor and flops down on the bed with a grunt, forgetting about the weight in his belly. The pregnancy was going by too fast, he already looked ready to pop. He could almost sense that in a few weeks he'd give birth- he just knew it. It was an odd feeling. Must be a titan thing- he hated always saying that. 

He shifted onto his side slowly and stared at the wall as his arms curled around his belly. He leaned his head into the softness of his pillow. He closed his eyes, his thick lashes fluttering. More thoughts shot at him. Mikasa's dislike for his children. How odd Erwin was being. The loss of Levi. The danger his babies could be in. He almost wished to run away from it all. Even his sleep didn't give him any comfort. His dreams haunting him with memories of his mother's death. Sometimes he'd dream of his friend and sister trying to kill him and his child. He'd have nightmares of people killing his children. Of his children becoming monsters. Dreams of Erwin telling him Levi was found dead. Eaten by titans. 

While his thoughts swam into dangerous zones his own body betrayed him by slowly giving into unconsciousness. 

A gentle pressure pressed into his belly. A wave of shock slamming into him at the foreign touch against his belly, eyes snapping open with fear swirled into them. He froze; the touch still there. What stopped him though was the gentle warmth though. The bed dipped and warmth pressed into his back, arms wrapping around him and pulling him back against the others body. A gasp left lips as emerald eyes widened and a shiver crawled down his back. Then came the coldest pair of lips, pressing to his ear. The sigh of his hot breath blew against the shell of Eren's ear, lips gazing gently across his ear as he buried his face into his shoulder. A cold nose pressing into where his neck and shoulder met. Next came the thick comforting smell of home. The smell of minty tea, musky leather and something purely unexplainable. 

Eren shot his hand up and dug his nails into the other males wrist that lay against his waist, caressing his belly with the touch of a gentle lover. A gruff hiss escaped against his neck blowing another hot breath into his sensitive neck, making him shiver to his core. He ground his nails into his flesh harder and wrapped his fingerd around his wrist harder. No intention of letting go. 

"Eren." His heart pulsed hard in his chest and squeezed making him like headed as he heard that familiar voice speak his name. It sounded… almost broken. It sounded like heaven to his ears. "I missed you so much."

This couldn't be real. He'd never say something like this out loud. He felt the wetness against his neck, the drops of tears. He dug his nails in again. He felt the warm breath stop only to shoot as a tiny cry was let out. 

"Eren, please talk to me." The arms tightened around his waist harder. Almost painful. "Eren. Eren. Eren."

He held his breath though. Too scared to speak, afraid of breaking this spell. This dream. Cause it couldn't be real. Levi wasn't holding him right now. He was missing. 

The other grabbed onto his shoulder and pulled him to face the one he longed for, making him let go of his wrist. He squeezed his eyes shut, clutching his fists. 

"Eren, It's me. Please, Look at me." He felt the shift and grabbed onto the hand just as it gently cupped his cheek. Slowly he dragged his hand up, feeling the smooth skin of his arm. The bones of his knuckles. The roughness of his fingers. He laced his fingers into the others tightly. He felt as his face got closer. The sound of him breathing through his nose. The soft sound of his lips moving against each other. 

"Open your eyes, Eren." It was spoken gently like a whisper. A gentle command. 

The pressure built in his chest as he pushed the throbbing feeling and words of disagreement to the side and slowly opened his watery eyes. Emerald diamonds met with icy sapphire and a pressure almost like the heavy ocean broke. They wrapped around each other, legs against legs, arms wrapped around each other. A crushing hold. A clip of teeth as lips slammed against lips. Not able to hold back. The pain of it forgotten. His fingers lacing through his brown hair, holding the back of his head. The salty taste of tears. 

They both pulled back to catch their breath, panting harshly. Both if their breaths mingling together as they pressed their foreheads together. Eren dug his nails into Levi's shoulder, making Levi grit his teeth but he loved it. Levi was real. He was here. Right in front of him. He was fucking real and he'd never let him go. Ever again. 

Eren's lips pulled into a smile as his eyes widened with more salty tears. "I missed you so much." He pressed another short kiss against Levi's bruised lips. "I love you. I love you so much." More tears poured. 

Eren gazed into his beautiful eyes, ones he hadn't seen months. These eyes he loved and missed. Levi leabed his head against the pillow, hair fanning out against the pillow like a black hallow around his face. Eren ran his hands through it, feeling the raven strands. It felt so real. Cause it was. 

Levi was smiling back but it slowly started dropping and his eyes were filling with an unknown emotion. It looked like terror. Something Eren never seen on his Captain's face. He didn't look happy at all. It looked like someone had ripped the heart right out of him. 

In the corner of Levi's eye a single thick red tear ran out down his cheek and onto the pillow, tarnishing the white. Eren's smile fell as his own eyes slowly filled with terror. More red dripped out of his eyes. Until he was only crying red thick drops, they were staining his porcelain skin. It looked like blood.

"Levi?!" Eren screamed, sitting up as more and more blood kept running down his face. It soaked most of the white pillow under his head to into a black color with how much blood was falling onto it. As Eren watched Levi's perfect skin started sprouting ugly sicking burns and deep gashes, more and more kept bleeding onto his skin. Some infected and yellow. It looked like a nightmare. Eren's face was torn between horrified and confusion. 

"Levi, what's wrong?! What do I do?!" He grabbed onto his sheets and started wiping at the blood and putting pressure on the wounds, only to give up as more came. Eren's eyes wandered all over his face and trailed down to watch as bleed started seeping through his shirt in a large circle. He ripped at the buttons to find more cuts and whip marks. More blood came. Eren felt helpless. He felt his heart start racing in his chest and he let out a scream, "Help?! Someone help me please!" 

Levi's mouth opened, he let out a chest rattling cough and blood poured out down his chest. Eren started screaming. Levi reached up and grabbed his face between his cut up hands and looked into Eren's eyes. 

He coughed again, less blood pouring out of his mouth as he utters out the words, "Help. Me. Eren."

Levi sat up and screamed, "HELP ME, EREN!" He pulled his hand back and his pointer finger fell off as one of his eyes turned purely red, black running them as more blood spilled from his wounds. 

Eren wakes up with a gasp, sitting up quick and making himself dizzy as he keeps gasping trying desperately to catch his breath. He lets out a scream, losing the little air he had. He couldn't breath. He started crying, tears pouring down his cheeks. He let out hiccuping breaths. He couldn't catch his breath he was scared. He couldn't scream. 

The bedroom door slammed open, someone running towards him. He felt hands on his back, gently rubbing circles. "Breathe. Shhhhh. Breathe. It's okay. Calm down." It was Hanji's voice. "Eren, listen to me. Shhhh. Calm down."

She continued to rub his back and comfort him till slowly he was able to catch his breath and slowly calm down. He still cried though, sobbing till his vocals sounded rough when he spoke. 

"What happened, Eren?" She tried to meet his eyes but he stared down at his mattress. There wasn't any blood. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"I don't want to talk about it." His hands were shaky and his eyes were rimmed red. 

"Please don't make me." His voice shaked, flashes of what happened going through his head. The blood. It all seemed so real. He thought Levi was real. He felt so real. 

Hanji watched him. She seen the hints of pure fear and decided to let it go this time. This one must have been bad. She placed a comforting hand against his back. 

"Let's go get some food."


	15. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't figure out what to do but now I have something going. I honestly wish to end this story but I feel like people actually do like it. Even if it's disappointing. I'm excited to know how I'll end this. Just need to push through to the good parts.

The snow hadn't let up, covering the world in a white fluffy cotton view. The trees shed of their leaves, covered in a misty glaze of frost that looked like Crystals. The Castles roof was covered in a layer of thick snow, looking about ready to fall down. The air was chilly to the lungs, making them feel fresh and new. 

The foot of fluffy snow on the ground was just perfect for snow men, snow angels, and of course snow balls. (Note: Giggles) The best part was looking over the perfectly untouched snow, flat and smooth as marble. No one had ruined the snow with messy foot prints, it was just perfect and soothing to the mental eye. But of course there always had to be that one Asshole. 

Eren resisted the urge to throw himself stomach first into the snow as he slowly jogged through it, kicking it into the air in huge poofs. He sadly smiled down at the ground, he was for once a little happier then before. It had been a week since that nightmare had ghosted it's way through his blank dreams. It still haunted him but slowly his brain released the memories. He could only form the most traumatic scenes, replaying them over and over. 

Here, now. He was fine. Ignoring the nagging thoughts begging to cloud his mind in a foggy haze of depression. It wasn't good for the things- he shook his head. They were babies. They were children and he would love them. 

He slowed his walk into a halt, parting his thick grey coat, that hung over his belly to hide it. It had grey fur lining the collar and was made of a thicker more soft version of the regular jacket, he used to wear. This one was customized even thicker, then the regular winter jackets and hung just below his knees. As though not to trip him but also make it easier to hide his belly bump. 

He pressed his gloved hands against his stomach, it had gotten bigger incredibly fast. He was amazed, just as much as he was horrified. He would fight through this though. 

He slowly rubbed his belly, fingers rubbing in a circular motion. When he felt a kick. His eyes widened, hand pausing it's movement. Not once had they moved in the time that passed. He waited for another kick, a sign that he hadn't imagined it but nothing came. 

He pursed his lips, removing his hands and closing the jacket flaps back up. He wanted this to be over. If it was all a nightmare it'd be so much easier. He had heard once a man in town had took a fifteen minute nap and in that tiny amount of time, he lived through thirty five years of his life. He got married, had kids, and even claimed to have seen the war between the titans and humans be won. 

If this was a dream, he didn't want to wait thirty five years to wake up. Or.. perhaps he was still asleep even further back. His mother still alive. If she was.. he begged her to wake up him. 

He closed his eyes and tilted his head up towards the sky, snow flakes gently landing on his face and melting instantly at the warmth of his skin. 

“Eren.” A female voice called. He ignored it. 

“Eren!” It was closer. 

“Eren!” He jerked away from the loud scream in his ear, protecting it with his hand. 

He turned to look at them with a glare, he was pissed and in no mood to deal with anyone right now. 

He couldn't see who it was, their face covered by a thick green hood with dusty brown fur lining it. But he could easily figure it out by the voice. Instead of a glare his face melted into more of a irritated twitch with slanted eyes. If he could his eyes would roll into the back of his skull. 

“What is it, Hanji?” Her hood flew off her head just as he said her name. She wore a big grin on her face but her eyes were the most concerning of all. What did she have in mind now is the only question. 

“Eren,” She drew out his name, “I have some good and bad news to discuss with you, but first.. I'd prefer if we did this inside. You aren't even supposed to be out here!” She slung an arm through his and dragged him towards the front doors, his doom nearing him only made his mood worse. 

She took him to a bedroom with just a few pieces of furniture, there were two couches facing each other with a dark oak coffee table in the middle of them. A huge bed and two doors off to each side of the walls. Other then that. It was plain and lacked warmth of any sort. Just white walls and smelled of cleaning products. His eyes were drawn to the large plate of sweets on the coffee table, he could tell he wasn't going to be happy about this. She was trying to butter him up. 

Hanji sat down on the couch on the right, pointing towards the other couch and demanding him to sit. Slowly he did as he was told and didn't dare reach for one of the cookies on the large plate. It wasn't going to work this time. 

Hanji was smart though and picked up the plate of cookies, shoving them against his chest, “Smell them! They were freshly made! Not by me, of course.” The thick smell of melting chocolate chips and the fact that they were like cake, made it hard to resist. 

He shoved the plate back towards her, “Just tell me already.” He said, avoiding any contact with them. 

She let out a sigh and placed them back on the table. “The house we planned to move you into... has been destroy. The roof caved in during a snow storm. So now we have no choice but to move you into a little village not far from here. Meaning.. there will be people around and they'll be curious about their new neighbor.

So you'll have to-”

“Wait.” He cut her off. She stopped, her mouth closing as she met his eyes. “So you want me to not come out of the house at all? That's insane. I'll go mad if I'm locked up all the time in some house by myself. I'm already locked up in this place!”

“Eren, wait-” He cut her off again. 

“No! You wait! I refuse! Figure something else out! I am so sick of being locked up in my room everyday and only allowed out at night! 

Do any of you even care how thats weighing on my shoulders? I've been locked in my room for months! No sunlight! No freedom! 

I can't see my best friend or my sister! Erwin is too busy to see me! You have things to do! I have nothing at all!”

“Eren, Shut Up!” She yelled loudly, her glasses sliding down her nose, going crooked. Her scream haf made him flinch, his voice going silent and stuck in his throat. She let out a sigh, grabbing the side of her glasses and straightening them back on her face. “Now… as I was saying. Erwin and I are aware that this would take place. You'll need to come outside and buy yourself food. Look natural. In that one house… you would've been by yourself and we would have gotten you food and supplies. Now though.. You'll have neighbors and they will find it suspicious when you don't come out at all. We want no trouble. And the biggest problem is… you're pregnant. A pregnant boy. Of all things. You can't go out in public like that… so Erwin and I came up with a solution."

Hanji stood up from her seat, walking over towards a door off to the left and pulling it open. It was too dark to see inside but she seemed to find what she wanted. She came out holding a few bags and a big box. She sat the big box on the table next to the cookies and threw the dresses on her side of the couch. She settled herself back down in her seat and motioned for Eren to grab the box. 

He was hesitant to touch it at first, but reached out and gripped the sides. The box was brown and covered in a velvety purple ribbon, it was light when he picked it up and something inside slide around. Hanji watched on with huge eyes, wide with excitement. 

He pushed his fingers under the lid with a pop and lifted it off. He gently put the lid to the side on the vacant couch cushion and reached inside. His fingers brushed across something soft, and he jerked back with a soft inhale. Whatever it was, it obviously wasn't alive. So he reached in again and grabbed it with both hands, lifting it out into the light and looking upon it with wide eyes. 

It was a long brown wig, the color close to his own hair but a bit darker, and reached down to his forearm. It was beautiful and silky, but he didn't understand what she meant by this. 

“I don't understand. What does wig has to do with me moving into a village?” He said, placing it gently back into the box, looking down at it. 

“Well, you aren't going to like this..” She said, “But I went out and purchased this wig and a few dresses for you… to wear as a woman in this new village. And before you say anything. This is the best option for you to live a normal life, and Erwin and I won't have to be here all the time to help you out. You'll be able to buy your own food and necessities by yourself. It isn't the best way to handle things but a Pregnant man could cause a lot of trouble.”

“So.. I just have to wear a wig and a dress.. And it'll be like having my freedom again?” He asked, darting a glance over at the box.

“Yes! Exactly! I know you're probably not happy about it but trust me. This is the best course of action.” She smiled reassuringly towards him as he tilted his head down, his face getting covered in a slight shadow as he thought it over to himself. 

When he looked up, he was beyond happy, it seemed by his bright eyes and eager smile. “I'll do it. I couldn't say no if I tried.”

 

*

 

The first dress fitting was awkward for him with her having to be involved in it and she having no shame about studying his nude body. He kept his boxers on at first, not willing to even touch the new undergarments that looked like puffy white pants. 

The first dress was greenish-blue gown made of soft, satiny fabric, and was long and loose. It flowed beautifully around his legs. Aside from being pretty plain, it was comfortable. The skirt was long enough and touched his ankles. Not used to his legs feeling exposed to the air like this, feeling more valuable then he'd admit.

The dresses to follow kept getting prettier with flower patterns, low cut, short, long, some with fur inside the skirt for warmth and different kinds of fabrics from silky to things he's never even felt before. 

There was one dress though that caught his attention, it was floaty as she pulled it from the bag. On his body it gave him a graceful figure, giving off a more feminine waist and hips. It matched his eyes, complemented his figure. It was accented with tiny golden flowers around the waist, a white blouse that cut off just under the breast area. It was perfect and reminded him of his mother. 

“That seems the most perfect one. Let's try the wig with this one. I like it the most.” Hanji said, startling him. He had forgotten she was even in the room with him. 

She walked out the door and returned with the box, throwing it on the little wooden table stacked high with bags and boxes. He flinched a little at the mess and the way she handle the wig. 

“Your hair is short enough that it shouldn't be a problem.” She said, approaching him with it in her hand, hand inside covered by the mess of brown hair. He bend down a little and let her slowly place it on his head, tucking his short hair underneath and hiding it from existence. 

She stood back to admire her work but didn't look pleased. As if something was missing. Her face brightened and she walked out of the little room, returning with tiny containers. She pushed aside some of the bags, one of the boxes falling to the floor and made a space to set the jars on. She pulled a brush out and opened them. Some were powders and some had weird shiny liquid in them. 

“Make up is very rare, so I highly doubt you even know what it is but just a little bit can help you. I never used make up before but even I know how it works. I know it's shocking. Don't give me that look." He cringed his face up as she dipped the brush into the clear-ish one and pointed the brush in his face. 

It tickled and took all his self control not to laugh as she applied it to his lips, it felt sticky and gross but he stood still. Another brush came towards his face as he opened his eyes. She signaled to close his eyes and brushed the powder across his eyes. Another brush across his cheek and then the other one. 

He heard the click of the containers closing and the brush being set down, he figured he could open his eyes up and met the deranged woman's eyes. She seemed amazed by what she seen. He bit the inside of his lip and furrowed his eye brows together, she made a face and turned him towards the mirror. 

What he seen almost made him jump out of his skin, it was his Mother in the mirror. As if she was pregnant with him, and even more beautiful in person. Her cheeks were dusted a gentle pink, lips glossy and eyes covered in pink, surrounded by long lashes. He reached out to touch her and found that there fingers met in the mirror. Cause this beautiful woman that resembled his mom in the flesh was him. 

He stumbled out of the tiny room and sat on the couch, shocked a little to say the least. He took a few settling breathes to calm himself down and jumped when cold hands touched his shoulders. 

She leaned near his ear and whispered, “I think your ready.” Her hands squeezing his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments motivate me to write.


End file.
